More Than Memories
by Kawahara Hikori
Summary: Cameron left Playa Linda, leaving Nikki with just their memories. What happens when both meet again unexpectedly and Cam has a gf? Will old feelings resurface or will Cam leave them as a memory? Final Chapter Up! R&R Please! T for lang & mild sexual ref.
1. Chapter 1

More than Memories

Chapter 1

By Kathryn and Natasha

"Nik! Come on! Let's go! We're going to be late!" cried the tall blonde dressed in a pink halter and white shorts; she began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Okay Amber! I'll be right there!" Nikki Westerly turned back to her journal and finished writing.

"_Well, I have to go. Amber's going to clot her arteries if I don't. She gets so excited over these concerts. First Jesse McCartney, then John Mayer, and now Justin Timberlake. It's pretty funny actually, watching her fuss and fret over her appearance. Cam was right. She is all about how she looks and what she wears. Oh well, I love her anyways." _Nikki stopped and took a deep breath, reading what she just wrote, "Cam."

Nikki closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, letting her mind wander to the only boy that has ever captured her heart, Cameron Bale. He had been her first and only love, her best friend. How she missed the days when they would sit on the swing outside and just stare at the ocean. Tiki-squeeze had never been the same, and the cliff where they used to sit and chat had lost its friendly appeal. She missed his laugh, the way his hair hung around his face. She missed his smile with the cute gape between his teeth. She missed his soulful blue eyes. Oh the world had lost its vibrancy since that day he left, a day she would never forget.

It was a beautiful summer day, three weeks before summer vacation ended and school started. Nikki had been upstairs helping her Aunt Ava and Suzanna choose the designed outfits her aunt would display at the fashion show. The doorbell rang.

_Wondering who it could be, Nikki skipped down the stairs and walked to the door, opening it. It was Cameron._

"_Cam! Hey! Do you want to come in?" she said with a wide smile. Her smile faltered when she noticed his bloodshot eyes and solemn expression. "Cameron, what's wrong?"_

"_Nik," he said, his lips trembling. "We need to talk."_

_Fear gripped her heart as she walked with Cameron to the swing in the front yard. They sat down._

"_What's up?" she asked as calmly as she could._

"_Dad got released a few weeks ago, but he's still drinking. He didn't improve. He hasn't improved. He came banging on the Mom's door three days ago, drunk and said he wants me back. You could smell he alcohol coming from him. He tried to force his way in, but Mom called the police and took him away."_

"_Oh God," Nikki breathed, remembering the bruises his father gave him, remembering how Cam had been scared and afraid of what his dad would do. She turned towards him, a worried expression on her face. "Well, where is he? Is he in jail? Did he hurt you? What are you going to do?"_

_Cam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_Nikki watched him struggle to tell her. She could feel her fear building, making it harder to breathe. "What is it? You can tell me Cameron."_

"_We're moving." His reply stopped her blood flow and she felt tears prick her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Mom and I… We're moving. Leaving Playa Linda." His voice was cracking now and tears fell from his eyes. "We can't take it anymore. Can't keep hoping that he'll get better and everything will be all right. We're leaving, and we're not coming back."_

_Sobs wracked Nikki's body as she sat frozen on the swing. He was leaving, leaving her. She could feel the crushing and breaking of her heart._

_Cam turned towards her, his eyes even redder. "I'm sorry, Nik."_

_She answered him with crying. He pulled her into a hug, and she clung to him, held on to him as if she were holding on for dear life._

_They sat on the swing, holding and comforting each other, finding solace in each other's embrace. Slowly, they broke away._

Cam reached down and wiped away her tears. "I love you Nik. Always will. That will never change."

_She smiled softly. "I love you too Cam." They leaned forward and kissed gently for the last time. Breaking away, he looked into her eyes and smiled a bittersweet smile. Getting up from the swing, he walked away, leaving her with just memories, their memories._

A few tears slid down her cheeks. She sighed, missing him terribly.

"NIKKI!!!!" yelled Amber from downstairs. Nikki's eyes opened wide. She shot up from her chair, rushing to put everything away.

"COMING!" she yelled back. Grabbing her journal and her jacket off the chair, Nikki ran out of her bedroom, shutting the door on her way out. Flinching slightly, she remembered Cam painting her walls.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Memories

Chapter 2

By Natasha and Kathryn

Cameron Bale stood outside on the porch, the wind rustling around him. Inhaling deeply, he drank in the smell of the salty air, the smell of the sand, the smell of the beach. Closing his eyes, he smiled, remembering the wonderful times at Playa Linda. Finally, he was home.

"Cameron!" came a bubbly, high-pitched voice from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with his girlfriend Melanie.

"So," she said. "How do I look?" She was dressed in a stylish blue jean miniskirt, embellished with rhinestones and a white spaghetti strapped tank top that exposed her tan midriff. She wore gold platform sandals with a matching purse and jewelry. Her long blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sexy," drawled Cameron, smirking slightly.

"Oh good! I knew I could count on you to tell me I'm hot." Melanie laughed and went up to Cameron, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked. "We don't want to be late."

"Ready whenever you are."

"All right. Let's go!" Melanie ran to the car, but suddenly stopped at the door. She turned her head and looked at Cameron expectantly.

"What?" he asked, wiggling his brown eyebrows.

"Cameron!"

"All right! All right!" Cameron rolled his eyes. He walked over to her door and opened it. Sighing, he said, "My lady's carriage awaits."

"Thank you," she replied, sliding into the passenger seat.

Cameron rolled his blue eyes again, and got into the car, bracing himself.

"YAY!!!!!" squealed Melanie. She turned to Cameron and noticed his tight grip on the steering wheel. "Oh, come on Cameron! Aren't you excited? We're going to see Justin Timberlake in concert!!!"

"Yeah," he answered with a bored expression. "I'm ecstatic."

Melanie swatted him playfully and squealed again. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Cameron sighed again as he started the car. "Oh brother," he thought, trying to ignore his girlfriend's excited chatter. "This is going to be a long drive."

------------------------------

Nikki walked into the club, quickly putting her hands over her ears to deafen the screams of the excited fans that filled the atmosphere. She grimaced as she heard Amber join in the screams.

"Hey Amber!" Nikki waited to hear her reply, but received none.

"Amber!!" she yelled again.

"Nikki! Isn't this so exciting?! We're gonna get to see J.T.!!!" Amber began jumping up and down.

"AMBER!!!" Nikki screamed.

Amber turned to her, perplexed. "What?"

"Can you tone it down a little? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Nik, you're gonna to get a headache anyways."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right. You know, you take the fun out of everything." Amber huffed.

"Thanks. I'm going to find a quiet corner and write in my journal." Nikki started off, but was stopped by Amber who grabbed her arm.

"Uh-uh Nikki. Not tonight. Tonight, we are going to have fun and there will be no isolating yourself and writing in your precious journal. We are going to enjoy this evening, and YOU are going to lighten up. This is a chance of a lifetime!"

"But Amber! You know I don't-"

Amber cut her off. "No Nik. Give me the journal."

"Amber!"

"Do you want me not to scream and yell tonight?"

"But-"

Amber raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine," Nikki conceded, handing over her journal.

"Thank you," said Amber, smirking. Nikki glared at her with her piercing brown eyes. Amber laughed. "Come on, Nikki. Let's go dance."

Nikki sighed and allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. "I wish Cam was here," she mumbled.

------------------------

"Cameron! Look at this place! It's jam-packed!" Melanie squealed, delighted, getting out of the car.

"Yeah! Pretty spiffy," he replied, gazing at the flashing lights and the crowd of people waiting in line to get into the club. "Wow! Look at the line! I never would have imagined this many people to come to a Justin Timberlake concert."

"Well duh!!" Melanie retorted. "He's only like the hottest singer out right now. Haven't you read any magazines?"

"Of course I have. But I'm not looking at Timberlake. I'm too busy looking at Catherine Zeta Jones. Now SHE'S one I'd go see."

"Well thanks, honey. That certainly makes me feel special."

"Hey, I never said you weren't hot. You are. MY hot girlfriend." Cameron smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Melanie laughed. "You are such a dork."

Cameron grabbed her hand and said, mimicking her voice, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Melanie punched him in the shoulder and laughed again. Together, they walked to the line to get in the concert.

-------------------------------------

Nikki stood next to her dancing friend, feeling slightly out of place.

_I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act._

"Nikki, isn't this great? God, he is so hot!" Amber sighed.

_You see these shackles baby. I'm your slave._

"Yeah, he's okay." Nikki shrugged. "He's not all that though. I wouldn't date him."

Amber laughed. "Nik, you wouldn't date anyone unless it was Cameron." Amber stopped laughing, noticing the troubled look on Nikki's face. "Nikki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't worry about it Amber," Nikki replied. "I just miss him, that's all."

Amber gave her a hug. "I miss him too girl. I miss him too." Both sighed as they reminisced about their friendship with the kind boy that had left them a few years ago.

"You know, it's hot in here," Amber said, fanning herself. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah. A coke will be nice. I'll go with you."

"No, no. I got it. Just wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Nikki watched as Amber left, and then turned her attention back to the concert.

--------------------------------

"Oooo!!! Cameron! There he is! Oh my God!!! I can see Justin Timberlake!!!!!" Melanie yelled, pointing at the dancing figure on stage.

"Melanie! You don't have to point. I think everyone can see him." Cameron laughed, putting his girlfriend's arm down.

"I know, but… this… is unreal! I can see him. He's twenty feet in front of me!! Oooo! I'm gonna go take a picture. You want to come?"

"No thanks. I think I shall stay here."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Don't you move now," Melanie warned.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be right here waiting for you," Cameron answered, watching Melanie as she made her way through the crowd to the front of the stage. He sighed. This _was_ going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------

"Damn, where is that girl?!" Nikki thought, aggravated. Amber had left 15 minutes prior, leaving a thirsty Nikki standing in the middle of a crowd of fans, feeling like a complete idiot.

"God, I hope she hurries up. I KNEW I should have gotten the drinks." She licked her lips and groaned as Justin Timberlake started another song.

If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me, what would you do?

"Ugh! God help me… Air! I need air." Spotting the exit, Nikki worked her way through the crowd.

If I told you you were beautiful, would you page me on the regular? Tell me would you?

"Excuse me… Pardon me… Oh sorry… Excuse me… coming through… Ooof!" Nikki fell to the ground from the sudden impact, slightly dazed.

---------------------------------

"Why did she have to leave me here?" groaned Cameron as he watched the people around him dance to "My Love." Seeing a couple nearby making out, Cam grimaced. "Oh God. I gotta get out of here." Turning around, trying to locate Melanie, he didn't notice another person behind him before he collided with her.

_Baby, I've been around the world, and I ain't seen myself another girl like you._

He heard a soft grunt and saw a young blonde woman, sitting on the ground, obviously from being run over. "Oh, I'm sorry miss," Cameron said frantically. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He held out his hand to her.

_I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach, our toes in the sand._

Nikki heard the stranger's apologies as she smoothed her red shirt and white mini skirt. "It's okay. I'm fine. No harm done." She took his hand and he helped her up.

Blue eyes met brown…

Startled expressions came across their faces from recognition.

"Nikki?"

"Cameron?"

_Now all I want you to do is be my love._

Here is my next chapter!!! How did you like it?? Please review!!!! Pretty please!!! All you have to do is press that little button down there and write what you think about the story. Do you like it? Do you think the chapters are too short? Do you think its too much dialogue? Come on people! I need feedback!!!!

Okay… I'm done… third chapter should be up in about a week or so…


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Memories

Chapter 3

Natasha and Kathryn

Time and sound disappeared as the two teenagers stared at each other in shock, realizing that they were seeing each other again for the first time in three years. Nikki stood uncomfortably in the silence. She shifted her gaze from his face to the ground, unsure of what to say. Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her red blouse, her weight shifting from one foot to the other. She glanced back at him, seeing him in a similar position. She smiled softly and started to examine the figure in front of her.

"He's a lot taller now. I feel extremely short compared to him," she thought as her brown eyes roamed over his body. "His hair's a lot lighter. Knowing him, it probably got bleached in the sun. His skin seems more tan too." Her gaze turned to his sculpted arms and broad chest. "Wow. Looks like he's been working out. He looks hot… I…. I want to touch him," she thought, raising her hand as if to feel his muscles. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately put her hand down and blushed. Her eyes caught his blue ones and she blushed harder, remembering how she felt whenever he looked at her. She moved her head down again, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

Cameron stood agape at the person standing in front of him. "I can't believe it's her, but… it is. It's really her. I haven't seen her in years. What do I do? What do I say?" Cam thought, watching her shifting nervously. "I guess she's feeling as nervous as I am." His eyes traveled down her body, a smile touching his lips. "She's… beautiful. As beautiful as I remember. Her hair's longer… looks nice. I wish I could touch it again. Mmm… her hips look nice too… and her legs. Yeah, she definitely looks hot." He caught her gaze and grinned at her, noticing her cheeks turning red. "She's… blushing? Hmmm… I wonder why… maybe I should say something… break the silence."

"You know, I never would have imagined you going to a Justin Timberlake concert. That just… so isn't the Nikki I know."

Nikki's breath caught as she heard his smooth voice. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt a familiar feeling coming back. Trying to appear normal, she laughed at his comment. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't have imagined it either. But you know Amber. She can be very persuasive sometimes."

"Amber's here?" Cam's eyes brightened at the mention of his old friend.

"Yeah. She's here… somewhere. She went to get drinks about twenty minutes ago, and hasn't come back yet." Nikki licked her lips and sighed. "I knew I should have gone with her," she groaned.

"She left twenty minutes ago?" Cameron asked, surprised. He laughed and then replied, "Well, knowing her, she probably got distracted by the 'hotness' of Justin Timberlake and decided to take pictures."

Nikki laughed at his comment. "Yeah. Because, she knows she won't ever get another chance. Especially not at the end of the concert." Both were laughing now.

Cameron watched Nikki, loving the sound of her laugh. "God. I've missed her. I've missed talking and spending time with her like this. Why did I have to move?" He sighed. An idea popped into his mind and he looked around, surveying the many dancing couples around them.

"So," Cameron started, turning towards Nikki.

"Yes?"

"You're thirsty huh?"

"Yeah, I am!" she said, her eyes brightening.

"Well, I'm pretty thirsty too. You want to go get something to drink?"

Nikki smiled softly. "Yeah… Yeah, I'd like that."

Cameron smiled and held out his hand to her. His smile grew wider as he felt her soft, small hand intertwine with his. Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the bar.

---------------------------------------

"That will be four dollars please," the bartender said, putting the cokes on the counter.

Cameron dug into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Opening it up, he took out a five dollar bill, giving it to the bartender. "Keep the change," Cam said as he grabbed the cokes, giving one to Nikki who stood next to him quietly.

"Thanks," she said, quickly taking a sip to quench her thirst. "Mmmm…."

"Good huh?" Cameron said, smiling at her antics.

"Yes. Exactly what the doctor prescribed," Nikki replied, patting her stomach. Cameron laughed.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, pulling herself up in one of the bar stools next to the counter. "What have you been up to these past three years?"

Cameron followed suit, sitting in the seat beside her. "Heh. So much has happened, I don't even know where to begin." He shifted in his seat to get comfortable. Once settled, he turned towards her and started his story.

"Well, when we first moved, I had an extremely hard time adjusting. I didn't want to leave. I had two of my greatest friends by my side," he said, winking at Nikki. She smiled as he continued. "And, I loved Playa Linda. I made it difficult with my resistance to starting over, but gradually, with Mom's help, I started liking everything. Besides, entering school as a freshman made things easier for me."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed. "I can imagine. It's as if you were entering sixth grade again. Everyone's new to the school."

Cameron nodded. "But yeah. I'm good now. Made some new friends and living pretty well. What about you? How is everyone?"

"I'm great. I finally beat out Carrie for class president," she said, smiling mischievously.

"What? You're kidding!"

"Nope!"

"How'd you do it?"

"Let's just say that high school is different than middle school. They don't have any limits or restrictions. Plus, people are smarter and can see past bribes."

Cameron laughed. "Man, I would have loved to see Carrie's face when the final results came. That would have been classic."

"Ha-ha!! Yes, it was. She's hated me ever since…. Well…. Not like she didn't before…. Hmm… let's see… Well, apart from that, not much else has changed. I'm still president of the literary club. I still love to read. I still love going to the arcade and beating Amber at pump it up!"

Cameron laughed again. "God, I forgot how obsessed you were with that game."

"Hey, I'm not obsessed. You just suck at it." Nikki retorted.

"Oh come on. I wasn't that bad," Cameron replied, his cheeks slightly turning red.

"Aw! Did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're embarrassed?" Nikki cooed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well," Cam said, stroking his chin. "Now that you mention it…"

Nikki giggled. Cameron watched her as she took another sip of her coke, sighing wistfully. Forbidden thoughts entered his mind, and he shook his head, changing the subject to rid his mind of the thoughts. "So how's your family? Did your aunt and Johnny finally ever get together?"

"Yes!!! After my long persevering.."

"More like scheming," Cameron muttered.

Nikki punched him playfully. "Persevering, they are finally together. I'm expecting any day now for Johnny to propose. I always knew those two would be together. They were meant for each other. Bradin decided to stop with his surfing career and go to medical school to become a doctor. He came over Christmas break. He looks happy, the happiest he's been in a long time. And Derrick…. He's grown up. Got really involved with skateboarding and everything. He's actually getting really good at it."

Cameron nodded, remembering Derrick's skateboarding before he left. "How's Jay and Susannah?"

"Susannah's awesome… She and Aunt Ava are still the best of friends. They've decided to remain as business partners permanently. The business is starting to thrive now too. It's exciting. Seems like they have one break after another. And Jay, he's back with Erica."

"Oooo… How's Bradin taking it?"

"He's taking it rather well actually. To tell you the truth, Jay and Erica are engaged, and Bradin's going to be the best man."

"Wow! He's really okay with it1 I always thought he would never show up at the wedding. I thought he would be to hurt. After all, he did love her."

"Yeah. Well, he still loves her, but he's moved on."

"That's good."

Nikki nodded her agreement. Both sat in silence, watching as the concert started winding down.

"You know, Nikki said smiling, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna have to thank Amber soon."

Cameron burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

She turned her head towards him, and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Because, if she hadn't made me come tonight, we would never have seen each other again."

Cameron smiled, his eyes watching her movements. She slid out of the stool onto the ground. He did the same, standing next to her.

"Hey Nik."

"Yeah?"

Cameron gulped softly, feeling a hard lump growing in his throat. "I really missed you."

Nikki felt tears moisten her eyes as she blinked. She smiled. "Yeah, me too."

A lock of her blonde hair fell over her eyes. She reached her hand up to move it, but stopped, feeling Cam's hands on hers. She lifted her eyes and stared at him. His fingers brushed against her cheeks as he tucked her hair behind her ear. His blue eyes met hers and Nikki felt her breath catch, her heartbeat quickening. He leaned towards her, his face moving closer, his lips closing the distance. She closed her eyes, waiting for his touch.

"NIKKI! Oh my goodness! I've been searching for you everywhere!"

Nikki's eyes shot wide open and jumped away from Cameron, turning to the voice.

"Well Amber, if you hadn't taken so long," she replied, giving her blonde friend a glare.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I got distracted. Justin Timberlake was so HOT! I just had to get pictures, and then before I knew it, the concert ended and I kinda forgot about the drinks."

Nikki and Cameron looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Amber heard Cameron's laugh and turned to him, smiling. "Well, well, well. What's this? Looks like someone found a man to pass the time with."

"Yeah, enjoyed talking with an old friend." Nikki said, grinning at the confused look on Amber's face.

"Old friend?" Amber questioned. She turned to Cameron and looked in his eyes. Her eyes grew wide in shock when she realized who it was.

"CAMERON!!!!" she squealed, rushing over to give him a bear hug.

"Hey Amber. I missed you too." Cameron said laughing.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? How have you been? Why didn't you call or something? I haven't seen you in years. You look hot by the way…" Amber rambled on, still tightly holding on to him.

"Nikki rolled her eyes. "Hey Amber. Why don't you let go of Cameron and let him breath?"

Amber looked at Cameron's face which was slowly turning red. "Oh. Ooops. Sorry Cam."

"Not a problem Amber," Cameron said, catching his breath.

"But yeah. How are you?" Amber asked.

"I'm -"

"Cameron!"

Amber and Nikki watched as a tall blonde walked up and gave Cameron a hug.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?" the blonde said, giving Cam a kiss on the cheek.

Nikki and Amber's eyebrows rose as they turned to Cameron for some answers.

"Uh, yeah, Melanie… Um.. Mel, these are my good friends Nikki and Amber," he said, pointing the girls out to her. Turning to Nikki and Amber, he said, "Guys, this is Melanie. My girlfriend."

_**All right! Another chapter done!!! Sorry about the delay.. I lost my notebook with this chapter and had to start all over… and then found my notebook, and had to combine the two different chapters. Plus…. School has been really busy lately, so I didn't have as much time to write. But here it is! Let me know what you think! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so! Until Next! **_


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Memories

Chapter 4

By Natasha Morgan

Ava Gregory sighed happily as she snuggled up to her boyfriend Johnny. She smoothed back her hair and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Mmm… This feels nice. It's nice to have some time alone to ourselves."

"Yeah," Johnny murmured. "No Bradin coming in the house. No Derrick playing his video games all day. And Nikki, well, she's either shut in her room writing in her journal, or she's hanging out with Amber. She seems to have livened up a bit though. I always hated seeing her depressed. Cameron's move really hurt her."

"Yeah," Ava sighed, laying her head against his strong shoulder. "She hasn't been the same since, but that sparkle in her eyes is slowly coming back. Amber's really helped her."

"You can say that again."

Ava laughed softly. She sighed again and snuggled closer to Johnny. "Remind me why it took us so long again."

"Pride baby. Pride," Johnny replied, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Yeah, pride…. That's right." She turned her head towards him. "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Ava."

They kissed softly and cuddled closer, basking in the warmth of each other's arms.

SLAM!!!!!!!

Ava and Johnny jumped as the impact of the door shutting shook the whole house. Their eyes grew wide with shock and looks of confusion appeared on their faces as they saw Nikki, with tears in her eyes, running up the stairs, towards her room.

"Wait! Nikki! Hold up!" Amber yelled as she ran after Nikki up the stairs.

Another slam reverberated through the house as Ava and Johnny sat dumbfounded on the couch.

"Um…" Ava started after a few moments of silence. "Maybe I should go check on her." She started to rise from the couch, but was stopped when Johnny grabbed her hand.

"No Ava. It will probably be better if we stayed out of… whatever it is. Besides, Amber's up there. She'll calm her down."

"Yeah, perhaps that's the best idea." She sat back down on the couch, a worried expression appearing on her face. "I wonder what's wrong."

Johnny put his arm around her again. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."

-----------------------------------

Amber approached the door in front of her quietly. She knocked softly, and opened the door. Her face fell when she saw her best friend on her bed sobbing and breathing heavily, her head in her hands.

Amber sighed and walked over to Nikki, sitting down beside her. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nikki turned and leaned into Amber, holding onto her tight.

"He… he, I – he…." Nikki stuttered, trying to speak and control her emotions.

"I know," Amber said gently. "But honestly Nikki, you should have known he would have had a girlfriend by now. I mean… he's… Cameron. He doesn't stay with a girl for too long."

Nikki blinked and looked at Amber quizzingly. "You don't really think I've been crying because he has a new girlfriend do you?"

Amber looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean? If you haven't been crying about the new girlfriend, the what the hell are you crying about?"

Nikki laughed at her friend's confusion and wiped away her tears. "Amber, this has nothing to do with Melanie… or whatever her name is. This has to do with Cameron and Cameron alone."

"What?"

"Did you notice anything different in the way were standing before you showed up?"

"Um… No… you two were just standing really close and he was leaning his head towards you and - " Amber stopped. She looked at Nikki, staring at her with wide eyes. "He was going to kiss you?!"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, and then you came along and interrupted our little moment, which by the way, I'm glad you did. It could have been his girlfriend who interrupted us while we were kissing. Then where would we be?"

"Yeah… I can imagine…"

"It's just…." Nikki sniffed, feeling tears coming again. "After all this time… I feel like he was just using me."

Amber watched as her friend battled with her emotions. She knew Nikki hadn't gotten over Cameron, and this perhaps, may have been too much for her.

"Nikki, you know Cam. He wouldn't do that. Remember? King of the Jellyfish?" _Well at least that got a laugh out of her._ A grin appeared on her face. "Did you see what his girlfriend was wearing? God, was she a hoe!"

Nikki laughed. "Oh really? Cause I thought she looked a lot like you. Reminded me of the day I met you. Now YOU were a hoe!" Nikki laughed again at Amber's expression.

"What?! Are you calling me a hoe?! Well, if I'm a hoe, then you're a slut. I, after all, don't go making out with other people's boyfriends."

"Amber! I did NOT KISS HIM!"

"No, but you wanted to…"

BAM!!!!!!

Amber's head whirled as something impacted her hard. She shook her head to clear her vision and saw Nikki holding a pillow.

"Oh…" she drawled. "So THAT's how you want to play it. Fine then." She picked up the pillow behind her, whirling it threateningly.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!" And thus, the fight began.

----------------------------------

"Cameron…. Honey…. Wake up darling…"

Cameron's eyelids fluttered open, his blue eyes soon focusing on his blonde girlfriend. "Morning Mel…." He said tiredly. He sat up groggily, yawning as he stretched. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Melanie shook her head lightly, a smile gracing her delicate features. "Actually baby…. I was hoping that we could stay here a little longer."

Cameron burrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Cause this place is exciting. I want to see it, live it, experience it. I'm pretty hungry too… Want to go get something to eat?" she asked, her ocean blue-gray eyes twinkling with hope.

Cameron looked at her sighed. "Actually Mel, I was kind of hoping we could get out of here." He glanced at the clock. "Wait…. It's one-thirty?"

"Yeah… we were up pretty late last night. Remember sweetie? …… J.T?"

"Oh yeah…" _Boy do I…… _ Cam thought thinking about the soft tan legs, the white miniskirt, the red blouse that accentuated her features. Her blonde hair swaying slightly with every movement. Her soft hand fitting perfectly in his hand… Her ruby lips parting with every breath…. _CAMERON! Stop it!!!!_

"…Yeah… so anyways baby…. Can we go get something to eat?" Melanie asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You can Mel…. There's a row of restaurants right down the street. I think I'm gonna stay here and rest some more. I'm still pretty tired." Cameron said, shaking his head to rid his thoughts.

"Well….. If you're sure…"

"Yeah. Go have fun… I'll be here…"

"Okay baby. See you in a little bit," Melanie replied, swiftly walking out to the hotel room.

Cameron stared at the door after Melanie had gone. He shook his head again. The thoughts were starting to get on his nerves. _What was I thinking? I have a girlfriend! And she's probably moved on. Just because I still love her doesn't mean she loves me… But it's Nikki…. Damn it! I have a girlfriend!!!!!" _He ran his fingers through his brown hair, frustrated, and looked around the room. _Well… I could always watch tv… no.. not in the mood… sleeping's always good…. No… that will just delay the problem…. I need to think…_ A place popped into his mind and he jumped out of bed, rushing to get dressed. He quickly put on a white polo shirt and blue board shorts, and after putting on his sneakers, walked out of the hotel with one destination on his mind…. Two Brothers.

----------------------------------

"Yeah… I'll be back soon, Aunt Ava. I'm just gonna go to the beach," Nikki yelled, shutting the door behind her.

Nikki casually walked across the beach, reveling in the feeling of the sand between her toes. She sighed. _Why does it hurt so much?_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked and wiped them away. _Stop it Nikki. It's your fault that you got hurt. You let your hopes get high. You should have known he would have a girlfriend. Hell, why wouldn't he? It's been three years. Just because you haven't moved on doesn't mean that he hasn't._ She sighed again and continued her walk towards Two Brothers, kicking small stone pebbles that crossed her path. Houses passed by, one in particular that caught her gaze. Tears threatened her eyes again as she recognized the white steps leading to the familiar beach house. Cam's old house. And there on the porch, they shared their first kiss. Memories of them together brought back last night. Even though she joked about it with Amber, Nikki knew the truth. She DID want Cameron to kiss her. She wanted to feel his soft lips on hers, remember the power of their love, hoped that he kept his promise, wanted to know that he still loved her. A few tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips.

Nikki took one last look at the house and fled, running away from the pain, the sand coming up into the air behind her heels. Running and running, Nikki gasped for breath and shook her head, hoping her thoughts would go away. She looked up and recognized the surroundings of Two Brothers. She slowed down and smiled, embracing the comfort it brought her. _Now here is a place where I can think._ She walked over to her favorite place to sit, the edge of the cliff, and stopped suddenly. Her spot was already occupied. The person must have heard her because he turned his head, his eyes looking into hers.

"Hey Nikki."

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked as she walked towards Cameron, sitting down gingerly beside him. "I thought you were only here for the concert."

"Well, Mel wanted to take a tour of the town. She loves it here, so we decided to stay. I don't know for how long. May be a day, might be a week. I hope we leave soon though."

"Why? Because I'm here?" Nikki asked, carefully masking the pain she felt in her heart.

"No, Nik." He turned his head and looked at her, his expression solemn. "If anything, you're the reason why I would want to stay."

Nikki looked into his eyes, taken aback. "You really mean that?"

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, I do. You would never be the reason why I would leave. It's just…. There are too many memories here. When I was walking here, I passed by my old house. There were a few good memories, but mostly all I could think about was the alcohol, the abuse, the fights. Every moment I'm here… I'm reminded of my father, and those aren't exactly memories I want right now. You know what I mean?"

Nikki nodded, her eyes staring out into the ocean. "Yeah, I know. We visited Kansas about a year ago, and I could barely stand it. It was horrible. Just walking in the fields brought back so much. I was happy when we got back home… Strange. When I first got here, I wanted to leave. Now, I wouldn't want to go anywhere else."

They sat quietly together, reminiscing about the past.

"Hey Nik."

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind, but…. Why are you talking to me?" Cameron's blue eyes peered into hers.

"What do you mean?" asked Nikki, confused.

"Well, I…. I almost kissed you yesterday when I have a girlfriend. It's just…. From what I remember, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. You'd be mad and ignoring me."

Nikki laughed softly. "True, but we were also back in middle school. Yeah, it hurt -" _what am I talking about? It still hurts. _ "-Cause it felt like you were leading me on, but I'm not going to hold a grudge."

Cameron's eyes grew wide as she finished talking. "You have changed… Hmmm… Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, giving a small puppy-dog pout.

Nikki laughed again. "Yes Cam. You're forgiven. Don't worry. We're okay. That's something you'll never have to worry about. Us."

His breath caught as those words escaped her mouth. He smiled softly, remembering the time when he had said those very same words, right after they had lost the presidential election to Carrie. He laughed at the memory and shook his head. Man, did he miss those times.

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh nothing. Just surprised you remember that, that's all."

"Well, I remember a lot of things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like… how you used to hate it whenever I jumped to conclusions, or how you never knew The Outsiders was written by a woman."

"Oh God! You know, I still can't believe it, even now. It really did change my perception."

"You sexist!" said a playfully indignant Nikki.

"Am not!"

"I just don't think a girl should understand a guy that well," both said in unison. Looking at each other, they burst into laughter, the bitterness of last night disappearing, happiness filling their hearts.

"Well Nikki. You're not the only one who remembers things," Cameron said slyly.

"Oh really?" Nikki asked, raising her eyebrows. "What do you remember?"

"I remember how you always tucked your hair behind your ear whenever you got nervous… such as now," he said with a laugh. Nikki blushed, putting her arm down quickly. "I also remember the paint fight we got into the time we painted your room."

"Ha-ha! That was one of the best moments ever!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah… And your Aunt thought we were doing inappropriate things." Cameron added, shaking his head.

"Or what about the party where me and Amber got in that fight."

"Oh I definitely remember that. You looked hot that night, with your pink ripped shirt and black skirt…. Oh yeah… Definitely hot."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"Nope. Just a growing guy with 'special needs,'" Cameron said with a smile.

Nikki laughed again and sighed softly.

"I miss this," she said quietly.

Cameron looked at her as she stared out into the ocean. Hesitantly, he placed his arm around her, pulling her close. He smiled and gained confidence when he felt her head fall on his shoulder. He pulled her closer. "Me too Nik. Me too."

Together, side by side, they say quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry about the wait!!!! School has been really hectic lately. I had no time to write. But I'm on spring break now so expect another chapter in a few days. (I'm halfway done with Chapter 5). Hopefully I can get Chapter 6 done too. I have an outline written and my story will consist of 15 chapters and 1 epilogue. So…. 12 more chapters to go!!! I'm excited.

_**Thank you to all my readers. Your encouragement keeps me going and I'm truly thankful for it. But maybe I can get some more reviews this time? I only got 1 review for my last chapter. I'd like to have at least 50 reviews by the time this story is done and only you guys can accomplish that. I just want a little feedback. Let me know how you like the story. Thanks again! Until Next!**_


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Memories

Chapter 5

By Natasha Morgan

"I'm home!" Nikki yelled as she went inside the large beach house she happily called home for four years. She took off her shoes, leaving them by the door, and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Nikki," Ava greeted, pulling her head out of the refrigerator. "I'm about to cook dinner. Anything special you want tonight?"

Nikki mused for a second before responding. "Um… actually, I'm craving some lasagna. Any possible way we can have that tonight? I'll help cook."

Ava peered through the fridge. "Hmm… Nikki, I don't see any ricotta cheese. I'm going shopping tomorrow though. I'll get some and we'll have it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Ava watched Nikki walk up the stairs, headed toward her room. _She certainly seems happy today. Wonder what happened? … Reminds me of when Cameron was still here. Hmm… could she have seen him? …. No…. maybe she just had a good day today._ Ava turned her attention back to the refrigerator. "Oh brother, what to eat?"

---------------------------------------

Cameron whistled happily as he walked casually down the street, heading towards the hotel. The sun had already gone down, and Cameron couldn't have been happier. _This is probably one of the best days of my life. Nikki and I are friends again. She's back in my life. _He sighed wistfully as he continued his stroll. _I don't know what I was thinking when I moved. How did I do it? How did I stay away from her this long? _ He smiled softly as he thought about their time together. _It's as if we never split. We had no problem talking. I had no problem talking to her especially when I brought up my dad. I've never been able to trust anybody like I've trusted her. Part of me wonders why her? But that gets pushed aside. I mean. It's Nikki. My best friend. _ He smiled again and shook his head. _I better hurry. Melanie's probably worried._ He began to run, trying to get to the hotel quick. He saw it come into view and ran faster, taking the stairs four at a time with ease. He hurried up to the hotel room and opened the door.

"Mel. I'm back!" He yelled, shutting the door behind him. He turned back and came face to face with a slightly irritated girlfriend.

"Um.. hey."

"Where were you? I come back and all of a sudden, someone who said he was tired decided to vanish. Even though YOU may know you're way around this town, I don't. I've been worried about you. You've been gone for 3 hours!" Melanie ranted, her blue eyes flashing, her cheeks flushed.

"Has it really been that long?" Cameron asked, but instantly regretted as he saw her narrow her eyes. "Sorry."

"So, I repeat. Where have you been?"

"I was at the beach, at a spot called Two Brothers. I would have come home a lot earlier, but I ran into Nikki. You remember Nikki right?"

"The blonde from the concert?"

"Yeah. Well we sat down and talked and I guess the time flew. Sorry. I didn't mean to be out so late."

Melanie sighed. "It's okay. Next time just leave a note okay? So I'm not worried something happened."

"Will do." He kissed her lightly. "Mmm. You smell good. Take a shower?"

"Yeah. Just finished. You need to take one." She said, holding her nose.

"Okay. I can take a hint. I'll go shower up. We can watch some tv late if you want."

Melanie smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I get to pick."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Of course."

She giggled. "Go take a shower silly."

"I'm gone. Out in a few."

"I'll be waiting."

--------------------------------------

"Hey Johnny, pass the salt please," Nikki requested as she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and put it on her plate. She took a bite out of the roll in her hand as Johnny passed the salt and pepper.

"Mmm… Thanks Johnny."

"So. How was the little bugger's day today?" Jay asked, taking a bite of the tender and juicy steak in front of him.

"Hey! I'm not little anymore!" Derrick said, indignated. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"That's right. You're not. You're in middle school now. My bad. Anyways. How was your day?" Jay said.

"Um… I just hung out with the guys today. You know… skateboarding and stuff," Derrick replied, munching on the green beans.

"Don't you ever do anything else anymore?" Nikki asked.

"Nope. Nothing's as fun as skateboarding."

"I can think of a few things…" Nikki muttered. Derrick shot her a glare.

"Nikki." Ava admonished, looking at Nikki.

"Sorry."

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it," Nikki said, getting up from the table.

"Hmm…I wonder who that could be." Susannah mused as she watched Nikki walk up the stairs to the front door.

"I don't know." Ava said. She narrowed her eyes and turned to Derrick. "You didn't invite Martha over did you?"

"What? No. I didn't even see her today," Derrick answered, chewing on his thick steak.

"Well I'm stumped," Johnny said right as a high-pitched shriek came from the doorway.

-------------------------------------

Nikki gingerly walked up the steps and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal a tall, shaggy blond haired man, standing in the doorway with a suitcase in his hand. Nikki's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Well look who came to greet me. If it isn't my favorite sister in the entire world," the man said, removing his sunglasses, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"BRADIN!!!!!" Nikki squealed as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Nikki," he laughed, returning her embrace. "How's it going? You look good."

"I am good, thanks. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming home next week," she asked as she reentered the house.

"Ah, I asked my professors how my grades were. Apparently I have all As. Nothing to worry about. So I decided to come home sooner than expected and finally see everyone again," he replied, setting his suitcase down by the door. Hearing a stampede of footsteps drawing close, Bradin glanced up and saw everyone running towards him. Derrick got there first, and squeezed Bradin with all his might.

"Ooof. Hey not so hard bro. I have to breathe you know."

"Sorry," Derrick said, releasing him. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too bud," Bradin said, ruffling up Derrick's hair. "How have you been? Stayed out of my room?"

"Pssh. You wish."

Bradin laughed.

"Bradin!"

"Hey Aunt Ava," Bradin said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "How are you? Johnny ever propose yet?"

"Hey! None of your business, kid."

"Right. Well get on with it will you?"

"Mmm.. Bradin. Nice to have you back. Not the same without you around." Susannah said as she hugged him gently.

"Thanks Susannah."

"Bradin! Welcome home. What's up man?" Jay said, slapping his hand against Bradin's shoulder.

"Jay! You ready to go surfing?"

"You know it! Get unpacked. Let's go."

"Hey!" Ava yelled. "Not until everyone finishes dinner."

"Mmm… that sounds really nice right now… Plane food isn't all that good. What are we having?" Bradin said, inhaling deeply.

"Steak. Better hurry and get it before Jay eats it all."

"Funny Susannah. Funny." Jay said as everyone headed back to the dinner table.

-----------------------------------------

"So how has everyone been lately? I feel like I've missed a lot," Bradin said, falling down on the couch.

"Actually. Not much really. Playa Linda has been rather… quiet lately." Johnny said, sitting next to Bradin. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv, quickly turning to a football game.

"Yeah. Nothing much has happened." Susannah added, helping Ava and Nikki clean the table.

"So… Nikki… spill. What's up with you these days? What's got you in a good mood?"

"Bradin!"

"Hey. Last I left you, you were still depressed and everything."

"Can't a girl be glad that her brother has come home?"

"Actually Nikki," Ava said, entering the conversation. "I've noticed it too. Has something happened that you want to talk about?"

Nikki gulped as she saw everyone looking at her, waiting for her answer. "Um… I …well… it's…"

"spit it out!" Derrick said, slightly annoyed.

"Shut up!" Nikki yelled, glaring at him.

"Shut don't go up! Prices do! So take your advice and shut up too!" Derrick replied, glaring back at Nikki.

"Derrick! Nikki! Stop that!" Ava yelled. Both stopped.

"Well Nik?" Bradin asked, waiting for her answer.

"Um.. remember that Justin Timberlake concert I went to with Amber a few nights ago?"

"Yeah." Susannah said. "What of it?"

"Well… we kind of… saw.. Cameron there." She finished, staring down at her feet.

Silence filled the room and Nikki timidly looked up and almost laughed at the sight. Everyone was staring at her with their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Wait… we talking about Cameron, the boy that moved away and broke your heart? That Cameron?" Bradin asked in complete surprise.

"Yes. That Cameron. Um.. Well.. I saw him again today at Two Brothers. He and his girlfriend will be in town for a little while longer. We talked and got some things sorted out."

Jay and Johnny's eyebrows rose when they heard the word "girlfriend."

"Is that the reason why you came home crying? Because he has a girlfriend?" Johnny asked, looking at Nikki.

"Not quite. It was something else. And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey! Why don't we invite him over for dinner?" Derrick exclaimed, looking at Nikki. "Can you call him? I'd love to see him again."

"Derrick. I don't think that's a good idea. Plus. I'm not even sure he has the same number."

"Can't hurt to try Nikki. I'd love to see him again. Why don't you call him and ask him?"

"But…"

"Please?" Derrick pleaded, giving Nikki a puppy dog look.

"Oh… all right. I'll try and call him."

"Yes! I get to see Cameron!" Derrick yelled, quickly running up the stairs towards his room.

Nikki looked back at her aunt. "You sure you want him over?"

"Yes. I'd love to see him again."

Nikki sighed. "Okay. I'll go call him."

--------------------------------------

Nikki paced quietly in her room, her cell phone in her hand. She looked at the number staring at the screen and sighed. "Urgh!" she said frustratingly. She sighed again and flopped down on her bed. _I can do this._ She looked at her phone again. She swallowed and took a deep breath, and then pushed the call button. _Please let this still work._

---------------------------------

Cameron stirred as he felt a vibration in his pants. He opened his eyes groggily and slowly sat up. He ran his hands through his brown hair and stretched, feeling his joints popping. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his head and saw Melanie walking up to him.

"You want to answer that, or shall I?" she asked suggestively, running her hands down his body.

Cameron laughed and shrugged her off. "I got it," he replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the number, and suddenly stiffened, surprised. "She still has my number?"

"Who still has your number?" Melanie asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Cameron ignored her and smiled lightly as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Nikki's breath caught as she heard his voice. "Uh… um… Cameron?"

"Hey! How do you still have my number?"

"Uh… well… somehow… I just couldn't delete it."

Cameron laughed. "So… what's up?"

"Well, um I… I mean, the family wanted to know if you and Melanie would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night." _God Nikki! Get yourself together and stop acting like a silly schoolgirl. Focus. Breathe. You got this. It's just Cameron. _ "Plus, the family hasn't seen you in awhile and they would love to catch up, especially Aunt Ava and Derrick…We'll be having lasagna."

"Mmm… sounds good. Hold on a sec." Cameron put his hand over the mouth piece, and turned towards Melanie. "You want to go have dinner over at Nikki's house tomorrow night?"

Melanie ran her fingers through her hair, fiddling with the ends. "Um… sure…. We have nothing better to do," she said, casting her eyes to the ground.

Cameron grinned. "Great… Hey Nik… Yeah, we'd love to. What time do you want us to come over? …Seven? … Alright. We'll be there…Okay…See you tomorrow."

Cameron hung up the phone and laid back down on the couch. "Mel, this is gonna be awesome. You're gonna love…" He stopped when he saw her crestfallen look on her face. "Mel, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Huh?" she said, looking up. Noticing the concerned look on Cameron's face she shook her head. "Oh nothing. I'm just tired," she said, covering her mouth to feign a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed. You want to join me?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and a sly smile gracing her face.

"Mel. I told you. I'm-"

"Saving yourself. I know. Couldn't hurt to ask." She sighed. "Night Cam."

"Good night." He watched Melanie walk towards the bedroom and close the door, before laying back down. _Why does she keep trying to seduce me? I told her already, we're not having sex. Seems like that's the only reason why we're still going out…. Oh well… I'm not going to keep thinking about it. I'm tired._ He yawned lightly._ I think I'm gonna go to sleep too._ He smiled again, before closing his eyes, one thought on his mind. _Nikki……_

_**A/N: All right! Here's another chapter. And of course, not up as soon as I had planned. Sorry guys. I did write though. Just not on this chapter. I have the ending chapters written out already. Had a brainstorm and just had to write it down before I forgot. But anyways. Here's the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I loved it! I got 7 reviews this time! Thank you guys! Oh and I'd like to make a correction. I actually had 2 reviews for my third chapter. Not 1. Sorry about that. I'm working on the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as possible. Love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Memories

Chapter 6

By Natasha Morgan

"Nikki! Come on!" Bradin yelled from the top of the cliff. "Dinner's almost ready and Aunt Ava said Cameron just called to say he was on his way over!". Nikki had been sitting quietly, watching the waves crash over the sand, reminiscing about her past with Cameron.

"Okay Bradin! I'll be there in a few!" Nikki yelled back. She glanced back at the waves and smiled before getting up and wiping the sand off of her black trousers. _Damn, I'd better hurry and get ready before they arrive_. Nikki turned around and ran down the street, quickly arriving at her destination.

"Oh, Hey Nikki," Ava said, as Nikki came into the house. She poured the ranch dressing on the salad she just made. "Dinner's almost ready."

"How long?" Nikki asked, slightly out of breath as she ran up the stairs towards her room.

"About ten minutes."

"Thanks!" Nikki yelled, running into her room and shutting the door. She opened her closet, quickly taking out a red polo shirt and white capris, remembering the advice Amber gave to her on the phone earlier that day. _Wear the red polo shirt. It gives your cheeks a healthy glow. And you don't need to wear blush. Also wear the white capris to match. Red and white go great together. Pull a few strands of your hair back into a barrette. Let the rest hang down straight. Oh and don't forget the silver locket Cameron gave you the night of the eighth grade dance… Take him down memory lane. _ Nikki laughed softly at Amber's words and quickly changed into the requested outfit. She brushed her hair and took out a white barrette to wear that matches her outfit. She opened her jewelry box and ran her hands over the heart-shaped locket Cameron gave her those years ago, she opened it and smiled softly at the picture of them on the swing. She sighed and closed the locket, pushing away the memories. _He has a girlfriend._ She shook her head and quickly put the necklace on. She grabbed her make-up and put on a little foundation, a brown eye-shadow and red lip-gloss. She took a look in the mirror and smiled at the results. _I should let Amber pick out my outfits more often._

"Nikki! Cameron just pulled in!" Bradin yelled from downstairs.

Nikki's eyes widened as she rushed to put everything away. Opening her door, she ran down the stairs and got to the door right as the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath before opening the door and lost that breath just as quickly.

"Hey Nik!" Cameron greeted as he and Melanie stood in front of her on the doorstep. His eyes widened as he noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. _She still has it? _He smiled softly as memories of that night came into his mind. His memories were interrupted as he heard Nikki respond to his hello.

"Uh… Hey Cam! Melanie…" Nikki nervously said as she stared at Cameron who was dressed in a blue buttoned down collared shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers, his blue eyes standing out. Melanie stood beside him wearing a white t-shirt and jean miniskirt, her blonde hair straightened and hanging down below her shoulders. A white Gucci purse completed her outfit. _Oh my God! He looks sooo hot! Okay Nikki, breathe…. That's it… Breathe…. But he's sooo… no… breathe… breathe…_

"Nikki, are you just going to stand there staring at Cameron or are you going to invite them in?" Bradin said, standing behind Nikki.

Nikki laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and opened the door wider, outstretching her hand to invite them in. "Sorry… got a little side-tracked."

"That's okay Nik." Cameron laughed, coming inside. "Hey Bradin."

"Hey Cameron," Bradin welcomed, giving Cameron a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good thanks. This is my girlfriend Melanie." Cameron introduced, grabbing Melanie's hand and pulling her towards him.

Bradin's eyes widened as he stared at the pretty blonde in front of him. _Jesus, she's gorgeous!_ "So this is what you left my sister for? Not bad Cameron… I must say, I'm impressed. Almost as worthy as me," Bradin said, smirking at the brown haired boy.

"Funny Bradin," Cameron said, rolling his eyes, his gaze landing on Nikki who stood next to Melanie quietly. He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning away. _You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. _

"Cameron!" Ava greeted, walking up to him and giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Miss Ava," Cameron smiled, returning the embrace. "It's good to be back."

"That's wonderful." Ava replied. "Well, everyone come on in to the dining room. Dinner's on the table." Ava said, leading everyone to the dining table.

"CAMERON!!!!" Derek yelled as soon as Cameron walked into the room. Cameron laughed as he saw Derek running towards him. "Hey buddy!!!" Cameron said, quickly giving him a hug. "It's been a long time."

"Too long! Cam, you missed so much! I have to show you my skateboarding skills!"

"After dinner, Derrick," Ava said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey Cameron," Susannah said, getting up from the table and giving him a hug.

"Hey Susannah," Cameron said, returning the embrace.

"Cameron!"

"Johnny! What's up?" Cameron eyes lit up as he saw the man who helped him get through the situation with his dad.

"Nothing much. You've grown. Makes me feel old." Johnny answered heartily.

"And look. There's the bugger himself," Jay said, as he entered the room.

"Hey Jay." Cameron grinned as he saw the former surfer. _Hasn't changed a bit._

"Heard you got engaged. Congrats!"

"Thanks man," Jay replied before noticing the tall blonde standing next to him. "Now, now…. Who's this pretty girl here with you?"

"Oh… everyone, this is my girlfriend, Melanie." Cameron said, introducing the tall blonde beside him.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the couple. Cameron swallowed and rubbed his lip nervously. Nikki noticed this and chimed in.

"All right enough chit-chat. I'm starved. Let's eat."

"Ah yes!" everyone agreed as they all sat down and began to eat the wonderful feast of lasagna, salad, and breadsticks.

------------------------------------

"So Cameron," Bradin said, interrupting the conversations going around the diner table. "Tell us, why did you leave Playa Linda again?"

Everyone fell silent at Bradin's question and turned to Cameron, looking expectantly at him.

Cameron swallowed as he stared at the family, trying to ignore the silent anger he felt radiating through Bradin, Jay, and Johnny. He put down his fork and glanced quickly at Nikki who gave a sympathetic smile, giving him courage to reply. "Um… well… it's kind of a long story," he said nervously, rubbing his lip with his hand.

"Well," Johnny replied. "We all have time don't we?" He asked, his brown eyes staring intently into Cameron's blue ones.

"Um… well… I…" Cameron stammered, feeling his throat constricting from the piercing gazes he was receiving.

"Johnny, Bradin," Nikki cut in, trying to break the tension forming around the table. "We can talk about this another time.

"Actually Nikki," Jay chimed in, his eyes focused on Cameron as well. "I think we've waited long enough. So tell us Cameron. Why did you leave?"

Cameron rubbed his lip again and looked back at Nikki. Her eyes expressed pity and she quietly mouthed "I'm sorry." He gave a small smile and looked back at the three men who were waiting for his answer. "My mom and I left Playa Linda because we felt uncomfortable being around my dad," Cameron replied softly.

"Could you elaborate on that please?" Susannah asked, her brown eyes narrowed in curiosity as she leaned forward.

Cameron let out a deep breath. "I know Dad went to rehab and all, but it didn't work. He didn't stop drinking and often came over to Mom's house drunk and demanding that I be back in his care. Mom and I couldn't take it anymore, so we left." Cameron bowed his head and stared at his hands.

Shocked expressions appeared on everyone's faces. Melanie who had been silent the whole time, gaped at Cameron, surprised by his confession. "You never told me your dad was a drunk!" She exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah… well I don't like talking about it that much," Cameron said softly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Ava glared at Johnny, Jay, and Bradin, who immediately looked abashed. Ava turned to Cameron, empathy appearing on her face. "Cameron we're so sorry. We didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You didn't know," Cameron smiled softly.

"Baby, I can't believe you didn't tell me," Melanie said, feeling a little hurt about his silence. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we promised to tell each other everything."

"Did you not just hear what he said?" Nikki said loudly, narrowing her eyes at Melanie, who was making Cameron squirm.

"Excuse me?" Melanie replied, her eyebrows raising. "I believe I was talking to my boyfriend, not you."

"And I'm talking to you!" Nikki snapped.

"Nikki!" Ava said warningly.

Nikki ignored her. "He said he didn't want to talk about it. That he doesn't like talking about it. And if anyone should respect his wishes it should be you, his girlfriend," she spat at Melanie, throwing her napkin on the table.

"And since I'm his girlfriend," Melanie yelled, throwing her napkin down as well. "I know how to handle him, unlike some disrespectful, hardheaded bi-"

"Girls!" Ava yelled, interrupting their fight.

"Excuse me," Nikki said, standing up from her chair. "I've lost my appetite. I'll be in my room." And with that, Nikki walked briskly up the stairs and headed towards her room, shutting her door with a slam.

The dinner table was hushed with uncomfortable silence. Cameron sat red-faced, embarrassed about the fight and kept his head down. Melanie sat quietly with her jaw clenched, wringing her napkin with her hands.

Ava sighed and looked over to Bradin, who nodded and stood up. "Excuse me," he said, as he left the dinner table and followed Nikki up to her room.

"Well, that was certainly… interesting." Johnny said, interrupting the silence. "Anybody up for dessert?"

-----------------------------------------

"Ah. That was lovely, Miss Ava." Cameron said with a sigh. He stretched and stood up, handing his plate to Ava, who was clearing the dinner table.

"Yes. Thank you for having us over Miss Gregory." Melanie added, handing her plate to Ava as well.

"Thank you for joining us dear. I'm sorry about the conversation. Nikki… can be a little sensitive about certain things… especially the topic of Cameron's father."

Melanie shrugged and smiled, "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing. I was being rude as well asking Cam about his dad. Sorry Cam."

"It's okay," Cameron replied, finishing the last of his water.

"So… where are you two staying?" Ava said, carrying the dishes to the sink.

"Um… the Seaside Hotel," Cameron answered, putting his glass in the sink.

"Oh, nice hotel. How long are you in town for?"

"Just for a couple of days." Melanie replied, handing over her glass to Ava, who was washing the dishes. "I wanted to see the town better. It's a beautiful beach."

"Yes, it is." Ava said with a smile. "Well... if you'd like, we have an extra room here. We'd be happy to have you two stay over here until you leave," Ava said, wiping her wet hands off with a dishtowel.

"Oh Miss Gregory," Melanie said, a little taken aback.

"Ava. Please call me Ava."

"Um...Miss Ava… we couldn't possibly impose on your family like this.

"Oh nonsense. I insist. Besides, we can't have you spending money needlessly can we?"

"But we can't-"

"We'd be glad to stay, Miss Ava." Cameron said, interrupting Melanie. "Thank you for your offer."

"You're very welcome Cameron," Ava said, smiling. "I'll have Johnny pick up your things."

"Thank you," Melanie replied. Her smile dropped as soon as Ava walked out of the room. "Cameron!" she hissed, grabbing onto his blue shirt.

"Look, Mel," Cameron said, freeing himself from her grasp. "We're going to be here for a few more days and like it or not, I'm going to be spending some time with Nikki."

Melanie scowled. " But I'm your girlfriend, Cameron."

"Yes, you are, but Nikki's my best friend who I haven't seen in forever." Cameron gently took her hands in his and pulled her close to him. "I don't want to have my girlfriend and my best friend fighting all the time and the best way to stop that is for you to get to know her, which you'll do by staying over here." He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheek. "Okay?"

Melanie sighed, defeated. "Okay."

Cameron grinned. "Good," he said, giving her a quick kiss. He turned her around and faced her in the direction of the living room where everyone was watching late night tv. "Now why don't you go over and get acquainted with the family, while I run upstairs to check and see if Nikki's okay?"

"But Cameron," Melanie protested, turning around.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Okay." She replied, throwing her hands up and walking over to the living room.

Cameron grinned again and looked up the stairs. _Nikki_. He ran up the stairs and came to her room, knocking on her door.

----------------------------------------

"No, Amber… she was just… so… rude... I mean… she didn't even realize she was making Cameron uncomfortable," Nikki said to her blonde-haired friend over the phone as she lied on her bed. "Yeah… we got in this huge fight and she almost called me a bitch in front of everybody but Aunt Ava stopped her before she said it…. Hahaha… no… Amber!!! Hahahaha! "

Knock, knock.

"Oh... Amber hold on a sec… someone's at the door. Come in!" Nikki yelled, sitting up to face the door as it opened.

"Hey," Cameron said, poking his head in.

"Hey Cam. Come in. Hey Amber…. Yeah… I'll call you later okay? … Okay… Bye!" Nikki hung up and faced Cameron. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just checking up on you," Cameron replied, sitting down beside her on her bed. "You seemed pretty upset."

Nikki sighed and laid back down. "Irritated more like it. She was being so rude. Couldn't she see you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Well, that's Melanie for you," Cameron answered, lying down beside her. "Besides... you were being kind of rude too you know?"

"Yeah… I know… sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I appreciate you sticking up for me."

"No problem," Nikki said, grinning. "Somebody's gotta stick up for the King of the Jellyfish." Nikki laughed at the Cameron's taken aback expression.

"Oh is that right?" Cameron said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"That's right."

"Well," Cameron whispered in her ear, his hands running softly down her body. "This King is getting kind of lonely and needs a Queen." His hands rested on her stomach.

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "Cameron... what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Cameron replied. "Just this.' Cameron moved his fingers which brushed over her ticklish spot, causing her to squirm and scream out.

"Cameron!!!"

"Yes?" Cameron asked, an innocent expression on his face as his fingers continued to tickle Nikki's stomach mercilessly.

"Cameron! Stop!!! Please!!!" Nikki yelled as tears from laughter began to slide down her cheeks.

"Not until you say 'I'm the Queen of the Jellyfish'"

"What? NO! Let me go!!" she squealed, trying to escape his fingers.

"Say it!!!"

"Cameron! Please!"

"Say it Nik!"

"Okay... I'm the queen of the jellyfish!"

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Cameron laughed.

"I'm the QUEEN OF THE JELLYFISH!!!!"

Cameron laughed again and stopped his tickle attack. "Okay. Done... See? That wasn't so hard."

Nikki growled and hit him with a pillow… or would have if she wasn't too tired from laughing so hard.

The door suddenly opened with Bradin's face appearing at the door. Bradin looked at Cameron who hovered over his sister, whose face was flushed red. He smirked and looked at Cameron. "Not wasting any time I see?" he said, laughing at the embarrassed looks appearing on Nikki and Cameron's faces.

"Bradin, what do you want?" Nikki sighed.

"Cameron," he said simply. "Dude, your stuff's here. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Nikki gazed at Bradin, confused as Cameron got off Nikki's bed and straightened out his clothes. "Bradin, what are you talking about?" she asked, sitting up.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Cameron said, grinning.

"Tell me what?"

"Me and Mel are staying here for a few days," he said, his grin widening at Nikki's shocked expression.

"WHAT?!"

"Night Nik," Cameron said, turning around, narrowly avoiding the pillow Nikki threw from behind him. He walked out of the room and closed the door after giving Nikki a wink.

Nikki flopped down on her bed and gave another sigh. "Ugh! Men!"

A/N: Whew!!! Another chapter finished. This one, I had a little trouble with. I got stuck on how the dinner conversation was going to go. I must have rewritten this chapter several times before I wrote this one. One of the reasons why it took me so long to put up this chapter. Other reason was that my family and I moved to Illinois this past month and I didn't have as much time as I usually did to write. So sorry guys! But I'm back and ready to go! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I got eight this time!!!! I love you guys! I have an outline of how the story is going to go, but if you guys had anything you wanted to see let me know. I'll try and work it into the story. The next chapter might be shorter than usual since it's just a filler, but I'll see if I can make it a little longer. It's half written now and I want to have it posted up by next Wednesday. Give me some reviews and I'll try to get it up before then! Until Next!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Shhh… Amber, you're gonna wake him up…"

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's funny…. Ah… which song should it be?"

"Hm… something… very… metal."

The two girls snickered softly.

"Nikki, you're so evil…"

"I know…"

"You got the camera ready?"

"Yeah. Music?"

"We're a go,"

"Okay… and…"

Cameron smiled and stirred slightly as the conversation in the background slowly registered in his mind… or so he thought. "Nikki," he mumbled before turning over onto his side, pulling the covers closer to his body.

Nikki and Amber froze in their steps as they heard Cameron's voice. They stood quietly and waited a few minutes before letting out a relieved sigh. He was still asleep.

"Well, well, well…" Amber whispered. "Looks like someone still has loverboy wrapped around her finger."

Nikki swatted her playfully, a smile gracing her features. "Ready?"

Amber looked at her, a smirk on her face. "What do you think?"

Nikki grinned. "Okay.. and three.. two.. one.. action."

Cameron smiled as images of Nikki continued to flash through his mind. Suddenly the music of Motley Crue loudly filled his ears, causing him to scream and roll off his bed. He clutched his head, frantically trying to stop the music as he stood up. He finally found the source of the music and threw the headphones down on the ground, the music replaced with the laughter of two blonde teenage girls in front of him.

He turned towards them and noticed Nikki, with a video camera in one hand, clutching her stomach. Amber had lost all dignity and was rolling on the floor laughing.

He glared at the two girls. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Amber and Nikki looked at him and stopped laughing when they noticed he was clad only in a pair of boxers.

_Oh my God!!!!!! Okay Nikki. Don't lose focus. Don't look at his abs. DON'T look at his abs. _"Oh didn't I tell you?" Nikki voiced, smiling innocently at Cameron, keeping her gaze on his face.

"Tell me what?!"

"Me and Amber are going shopping while you take Derrick out," Nikki replied, stifling another bout of laughter at Cameron's expression. Amber stood off to the side, her lips pressed tightly together to suppress her laughter.

"WHAT?!"

"Morning, Cam," Nikki smirked, turning around to head out the room, slowly letting out a deep breath. _OH MY GOD!_

"By the way Cam," Amber said on her way out. "You might want to get dressed. There are some… ravenous girls about," she said, pointing. Cameron looked down, blushed, and immediately grabbed a pillow to hide himself.

Amber grinned and closed the door as she left. She took a look at Nikki, who looked back, and both burst out laughing again.

"Oh… my goodness…" Amber said between breaths. "That… was… classic!"

Nikki agreed, letting out another giggle. "I know. Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his bod?'

Nikki sighed wistfully. "We have definitely got to watch that later."

"Watch what, girls?" a sudden voice behind them said.

Amber and Nikki turned to find Melanie standing in front of them, wearing a pink camisole and black cheerleading shorts. She stood with her arms crossed, scowling at the two of them.

Amber smirked. "Oh nothing. Just a certain loverboy kind enough to model for us in his boxers."

Nikki bit her lip, her eyes twinkling with amusement when Melanie's jaw dropped. "We'll see you later, Mel," she said, brushing past the shocked blonde.

-------------------------------------

"God, I hate women sometimes," Cameron muttered, shaking his head and rummaging through his duffle bag full of clothes. Picking out a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans, Cameron was about to change when his door suddenly opened. He turned around and noticed Melanie stunned, her jaw slightly open.

"Um… yeah?" Cameron asked, bewildered by her behavior.

"They were telling the truth!" Melanie exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh… Mel… what are you talking about?" Cameron asked, confused and a little worried that his girlfriend had lost her mind.

"Nikki and that other blonde girl!!" Melanie yelled. "How could you model for them in your BOXERS, Cameron?!?!?!?!" she ranted.

"What?!" Cameron exclaimed, his eyes growing wide at her accusation.

"You heard me!!" Melanie shouted. "What? I'm not attractive enough for you? Is that why you feel the need to show off your body to other girls?!?!"

Cameron took a deep breath to calm down his increasing aggravation, and looked Melanie in the eye. "Mel," he said calmly. "I didn't model in my boxers for them."

Melanie callously laughed. "Oh? So now you're going to lie?"

Cameron burrowed his eyebrows, his blue eyes starting to frost over. "I'm not lying, Mel. Those two girls gave me a very unexpected and cruel wake-up call this morning, which has given me a headache, and I would appreciate if my girlfriend would stop screaming at me first thing in the morning over something I didn't do."

"Then why the hell do they have a video of you in your boxers Cameron?" Melanie questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Because they video-taped me rolling out of bed screaming because Motley Crue music was blasting in my ears!!!" Cameron shouted.

Melanie stopped her next words and stared wide-eyed, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Cameron noticed her expression and immediately took deep breaths to calm down. "Look," he said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I've had enough to deal with this morning. I don't need this right now." He turned around and went back to his clothes, picking them up. "Apparently I'm hanging out with Derrick today. You'll have find something else to do in the mean time instead of hanging out with me."

Melanie's jaw fell open again. "But Cameron! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I don't even know my away around this town!"

"I don't know, Mel." He replied, exasperated. "You're a smart girl. Figure something out. Perhaps go to the beach," he replied, turning around and walking up to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed, and Miss Ava wouldn't approve of you being in here while I did that." He pointed to the door.

Melanie clenched her jaw, narrowed her eyes, and then turned and walked out the room.

Cameron gave a sigh, massaged his temples for a moment, and then turned his attention back to his clothes.

--------------------------------------------------

Blonde hair moved gently with the wind accompanied by the sound of feet against the pavement as two girls made their way to their favorite smoothie place. The air was filled with their loud laughter as they watched the "special" video and those who passed them narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Amber noticed this out of the corner of her eye and immediately stifled her giggles.

Nikki sighed wistfully. "Who knew lanky Cameron could turn into such a hunk," she said as soon as her laughing fit subsided. She shook her head lightly, trying to erase the wonderful image of Cameron half-naked from her mind.

"I feel you," Amber said, shaking her head as well. "I always thought he was good looking but wow!" She licked her lips and gave a little sigh. She glanced sideways at Nikki, and sly smile appearing on her face. "So Nik," she said lightly, her hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. "How exactly are you planning on stealing Cam away from his devious witch?"

Nikki shrugged. "Uh… well you know I … wait what?" Nikki asked, finally catching up to the question. She looked at Amber confused. "Why would I steal Cameron away from Melanie?"

Amber laughed. "Nikki, you know as well as I do that you still love Cameron." She pursed her lips together, her eyes still twinkling. "I have to hand it to you though. That's a great idea having Cameron stay with you. Means he'll get a taste of what he's been missing."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Amber you have one wild imagination. I didn't invite Cameron to stay over. That was all Aunt Ava's idea."

Amber nodded. "That makes sense. After all, you'd never have the guts to get Cameron back." She laughed as she saw the look of indignation on Nikki's face. Seeing her lips move to retort, Amber cut her off. "Oh look Nik," she said pointing. "There's Tiki-Squeeze! Come on. I'm parched." She grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her in the direction of the smoothie place.

------------------------------

The waves crashed over and over creating a white foam that appeared at the edge of the water. Melanie sat a few yards away in the sand, knees pulled up to her chest, and watched the various surfers who enjoyed the constant motion of the ocean. She smiled appreciatively at the view of broad chests and shoulders bound tightly in wetsuits, water soaking them from head to toe. "Who knew a beach could be so entertaining?" Melanie thought with a grin as one of the surfers came out from the ocean. She glanced at him briefly before turning her attention to those riding the waves. _I wonder how they do it. So lithe, yet so powerful. It's almost as if they're commanding the ocean with their surfboards. _She watched as they did a series of hang tens and fins-free snaps._ Amazing. I wonder how they do that._

A sudden cough brought Melanie out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a tall blonde surfer standing before her. "Hmm.. He looks familiar. Not to mention sexy in that soaked wet suit," she thought, grinning again. "Hey," she said, addressing the blond in front of her.

"Hey," he replied as he shook his head, water droplets falling from his blond strands. "It's Melanie right?"

Melanie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes it is. I don't recall actually telling you though. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

He gave a laugh and smirked. "I can see how good you remember things. I wonder, can you remember whose house you're staying at?"

Melanie scowled. "Well, of course I can. I don't see how it's any of your-" Melanie stopped. She blushed and looked down, suddenly remembering him as Nikki's older brother. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't remember how. Is it Brandon?" she asked, looking up at him again.

Bradin laughed again. "Close. It's Bradin." He laughed again at the tinge of red that appeared on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. No biggie. You mind if I sit?" he asked, pointing at a spot beside her.

Melanie smiled and shook her head. "No, go ahead."

Bradin grinned and took a seat next to Melanie. "So," he started, wiping the water running down his forehead. "What are you doing here? Where's Cameron at?"

At this Melanie frowned and snorted. "Oh, you mean my lovely boyfriend?" she said sarcastically. "He's gone off with your younger brother doing God knows what, and left me here by myself, in a town I know nothing about, with nothing better to do but stare at hot surfers out in the ocean."

"Hot surfers huh?" Bradin asked with a smirk. Melanie blushed again, and suddenly found the sand between her toes interesting. Bradin laughed at her antics and shook his head. "Sorry about that. Derrick loves Cameron and missed him like crazy. It's only natural that he'd want to spend time with him."

"It's alright," she said with a sigh. "I kind of expected this. I mean he did live here." She sighed again and began to draw her name in the sand.

Bradin watched as her wrists moved delicately with her movements. "She seems so graceful. And feisty too," he thought with a grin as he remembered how she was last night at the dinner. His eyes caught hers and then realized he had been staring at her for longer than what was necessary. He coughed lightly. "So what had you so deep in thought when I came over here?" he asked in an attempt to take the attention away from him.

Melanie smiled lightly and looked back out into the ocean. "This," she replied. "Just watching the surfers out there and they way the move out on a wave. It's extremely fascinating. I've always wondered how they were able to do it."

Bradin raised his eyebrows at her confession, slightly surprised. "Wait.. you like surfing?"

"I like the art of it. Being out on a wave, feeling as if you're the master of it. Like you're in complete control. And the precision and power when you're riding the wave. It's amazing and breathtaking."

Bradin's eyes widened, surprise evident on his face. "So… let me get this straight," he said, looking her up and down. "You've actually surfed?"

Melanie turned to him. "Who me?" she asked, a little stunned. "No, never. I'd love to learn though. I just don't have time."

Bradin grinned again as an idea popped into his head. "What do you mean you don't have time?"

"Well, I'm just always busy," Melanie said, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "Cheerleading practice, schoolwork, chores at home. I don't really have time to do anything else. Plus it's like a two hour drive to the beach where I live. It wouldn't really work out."

"We have time now, don't we?" Bradin said, smirking. He stood up and brushed the sand off his hands and wetsuit.

Melanie looked up at him, taken aback. "Well, yeah, but-"

Bradin shook his head, cutting her off. "No buts." He offered his hand to her. "Come on."

"But I-"

"Do you want to learn or not?"

Melanie stared at him for a moment before a small smile crept on her face. She looked at the hand and took it, feeling a sudden jolt of electricity at the contact of skin, as he helped her to stand. Her smile grew bigger as Bradin led her to the water. _Maybe staying a few more days won't be so bad after all._

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your patience. The wait is mainly due to the fact that I wanted a little bit more reviews. I want to at least get five before I update… and after 3 weeks, I still didn't quite get there. I got up to four though, and I figure that's enough for now. So here it is., Chapter 8 is already done. As soon as I get five reviews I'll post up. Thank you guys again so much. You're the best!!!

_**Special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed and put me on their story alert/favorite story list. Seeing this gives me inspiration to continue writing.**_

_**And also, just to let everyone know, even though it may take me a while to update, don't worry. I'm still writing. I'm not giving up on this fic. I will see it through to the end. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: All right! This has got to be the fastest update in the history of my story! lol. This chapter is dedicated to iugome who was my fifth reviewer! It's really emotional. Hope you guys like it!**_

--------------------------

The sound of wheels rolling across the pavement loudly filled the air, but went unnoticed by all in the skate park, especially a tall brunette. Cameron sat off to the side on a bench, his mouth agape, watching a younger and smaller boy finish his skateboarding routine and skate up to him.

"What did you think, Cam?" the boy asked, kicking up his skateboard and catching it with his hand.

"Derrick… That was… amazing," Cameron sputtered out, still in shock at the various maneuvers he saw the younger boy do. "I haven't seen skating like that since… well… never." Cameron shook his head and looked at Derrick, who was standing in front of him, smirking. "How did you learn all that?"

"Ah, just watched others do it and tried it out for myself," Derrick replied, still grinning at the surprise evident on Cameron's face. "So you thought I was good?"

"Definitely! I think that's gonna be something you're gonna have to teach me," Cameron said chuckling. He yawned lightly as he stood up and stretched, his joints popping back in place. "So, ready to go?" he asked.

Derrick nodded, his shaggy brown hair swaying from the movement. "Yeah, but can we stop and get something to eat? I'm starved!"

--------------------------------

"Hotdogs are to DIE for!" Derrick moaned, sniffing at the food in his hands covered in ketchup and mustard. He and Cameron were sitting quietly, eating at a table that faced the ocean. He flicked his hair out of his eyes before taking a big bite of his delectable hotdog. "Mmmm."

Cameron shook his head, grinning at Derrick. He took a smaller bite out of his ketchup-covered hotdog, wiping his mouth with a napkin afterwards. "So D, what's been up with you? How have you been these past three years?"

Derrick shrugged, swallowing the food before answering. "Nothing much really. Just skateboarding with Danny, Hunter, and Zac. Hanging out with Martha. That kind of thing."

"Martha huh? You guys still friends?" Cameron asked, taking another bite of his hotdog.

"Yeah. Aunt Ava won't really let us be more, which is ridiculous. I'm 13! I can have a girlfriend if I want to."

Cameron nodded. "I know what you mean. She's just looking out for you though." He took a sip of his coke.

"Yeah. I know. She just seems to be more overprotective ever since Nik…" At this Derrick began to trail off, his eyes going wide.

Cameron looked at him confused. "Wait…. What?" He asked leaning forward, his eyes peering into Derrick's.

Derrick gulped and gave a little shrug. "Ah, it's nothing. Forget I said anything," he replied, standing up, making a move to go throw away his trash.

Cameron grabbed his arm before he walked away. "No, Derrick. What happened?"

Derrick tried to wriggle out of Cameron's grasp, but failed as Cameron's hold became tighter. "Cam it's nothing. It was in the past. It's over. She's good now." He struggled some more but Cameron wouldn't budge. "Cameron! Let go!"

"No," Cameron said firmly, his eyes narrowing and his hold unrelenting. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. Besides, it's not like you care anyway!" Derrick exclaimed, twisting his arm violently, finally breaking free of Cameron's grasp. He picked up his trash and threw it in the trash bin a few yards away. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. Cameron sat at the table, his hands in his lap and his head down, a pained expression his face. A twinge of guilt formed in Derrick's gut as he walked towards Cameron, sitting down gingerly at the table. "I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean it," Derrick said quietly.

Cameron nodded stiffly. "Just because I moved away, doesn't mean I stopped loving your sister D," he said in a thick voice, his gaze still focused on his lap.

Derrick bowed his head, suddenly feeling worse at his comment. He licked his dry lips and took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you really want to know what happened?"

Cameron looked up, his blue eyes a little wet. He nodded again, not trusting his voice.

Derrick let out another breath and started on his story. "When you left, Nikki took it really bad. She stayed locked in her room, not eating, barely sleeping. She wrote a lot in her diary, but that was about it. Nothing we tried seemed to work. Bradin even tried coaxing her to come out with shopping, saying he'd buy her anything she wanted, but that didn't work either.

"Then after a few weeks, Nikki started coming out and eating more often. We thought she was starting to cope and that she would soon be fine. She started hanging out with Amber more often and everything seemed to be getting back to normal." Derrick stopped, becoming afraid to tell Cameron everything.

"Wait… so that's it?" Cameron asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Derrick shook his head. "No. A little while later we were having a party, Susannah's birthday, and Nikki asked to be excused early, saying she was tired. She left and went in the direction of her room. Well, later that night, Bradin and Jay went to Two Brothers to surf because there was a high tide coming in. They got there and saw Nikki standing there as wave after wave came crashing down on her. She… she was trying to kill herself Cam!" Derrick broke off, unable to continue as a huge knot formed in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He looked down to avoid the expression on Cameron's face.

Cameron sat jaw-slackened, not wanting to believe what he heard. Tears pricked his eyes and began to slide from his eyes down to his cheeks. He shook his head, trying to erase what Derrick said, but it was no use. _She was trying to kill herself Cam!_ The words kept replaying in his mind, each time hitting him stronger than the last. _Why Nik? Why would you do something like that?_

-----------------------------

Amber let out a shriek of laughter as she watched her friend dance to DJ Unk's "Walk it out." Nikki stood in front of her, twisting her feet and shaking her arms, shopping bags in her hands, looking quite ridiculous. The two were headed back to Nikki's house, when Nikki heard the song come on the outdoor loud speakers.

Nikki grinned and continued her dance until the song ended, shaking her bottom and moving her feet.

Amber gave a mock clap and giggled. "I think you should leave the dancing to the experts Nikki," she said, twisting a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.

Nikki sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just can't help myself sometimes." Flipping her hair out of her eyes, she said, "Come on. Let's get home. I'm ready to model my clothes." Nikki stated off towards her house, Amber right beside her.

Amber raised her eyebrows. "Model huh? For who? Cameron?" She smirked when she saw Nikki roll her eyes, but dropped her smirk when she saw a twinkle in her best friend's eye. She narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you planning Nik?"

Nikki feigned innocence, keeping her expression casual. "Whatever do you mean, Amber?"

"You know what mean. I saw that glint in your eyes. What's on your mind?"

Nikki grinned mischievously. "Ah nothing. Just a certain outfit I could model for Cameron."

Amber stared at her for a moment, pursing her lips, before her face lit up in understanding. She snickered and pictured Nikki wearing the tiny red bikini that her female companion had just bought. "I'm sure Cameron will love that wonderful view."

Nikki wiggled her eyebrows. "You think?"

Amber laughed again and shook her head. "Just make sure the girlfriend doesn't see you," Amber said as the two approached the house. "I have a feeling she's a little bit possessive."

Nikki snorted. "You're telling me." They walked up the steps to the door, but stopped when hearing footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Derrick and Cameron walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Nikki greeted enthusiastically, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "What's up? Did you two have a nice… time-" Nikki trailed off as she noticed the solemn expression on Cameron's face. Derrick noticed this and found that this may be a good time to leave. "Um… well…" he said, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go inside… and play my video games. Thanks for taking me out today Cameron." Derrick rushed off towards the door without even hearing Cameron's reply.

Nikki gazed after him, a bewildered expression on her face. "What?" she asked, extremely confused. She turned back to Cameron. "What happened Cam?" she asked as Cameron walked up to her. She noticed his eyes were red and she started to worry. "Cameron what's going on? Are you okay? What-"

Cameron cut her off. "Nikki, we need to talk."

Nikki opened her mouth to reply but was cut off again by someone else.

"CAMERON!!!!" Melanie exclaimed as she rushed up to her boyfriend, Bradin trailing behind her. She gave him a hug and a quick peck, a smile ever present on her face.

Cameron gazed at his girlfriend, noticing her in a wetsuit and raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you found something to do today?" he asked Melanie. He glanced at Bradin, standing quietly behind her, holding his surfboard.

"Yeah. I was at the beach, just sitting quietly and watching people. Then Bradin came and we talked, and then he offered to teach me how to surf. I know how to surf Cameron!!" she squealed.

Cameron nodded and forced a smile. "That's great Mel."

"Isn't it?" Melanie said, still grinning. She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. That ocean water is starting to get to me," she said scratching her arm lightly. "I'll see you later babe." She kissed Cameron once more and walked swiftly in the house. Bradin nodded at Cameron and Nikki, before following Melanie into the house.

Nikki smiled after both of them and then turned to Cameron, worry appearing on her face. "So, what's up?"

"Actually, can we go somewhere else to talk?" Cameron asked, casting his eyes to the ground. He rubbed his lip and looked up again, Nikki's concerned eyes peering into his.

"My room okay?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

The two went inside and headed to Nikki's room.

---------------------------------

"So what's up?" Nikki asked as she took off her sandals, dropping her shopping bags on the ground, and flopping down on her bed. Cameron stood off to the side, examining her room. He gazed at the walls, bringing his hand to run over them as memories of their paint fight flooded his mind. He gave a small smile. _Hasn't changed a bit._ He looked over at Nikki, lying on her bed. She patted the spot beside her and motioned for him to lie down beside her. He obliged.

"So what's up?" Nikki repeated as Cameron laid down on his back, staring at his hands. She propped up on one elbow, laying on her side as she waited for Cameron's reply.

"I talked to Derrick today," Cameron said quietly, still staring at his hands.

Nikki looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "And?" she prompted.

"He told me how you reacted to me leaving."

Nikki gulped and turned on her back. "Oh," she said in a small voice.

Cameron licked his dry lips and sighed. "You know… I can understand the not eating and locking yourself in your room, but standing in the ocean, during the high tide…" Cameron cut off, feeling his throat constricting and tears threatening his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions. "I'm not that important Nik. Not enough to die for."

Nikki shook her head. "That's not true, Cam," she said softly.

Cameron turned his head and looked at her.

"That's not true," she repeated. She took his hand in hers and drew circles on the back of his hand. "I loved you, Cam. You were my life. When you left, it felt like a part of me died. I didn't know how to live anymore." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You remember that night you came over to my house, when my aunt talked to your dad?"

Cameron nodded, remembering it as the time when he knew he could count on her to always be there.

"You remember what you said?" Nikki asked, turning her head to look at him.

Cameron thought for a moment, but drew a blank. "No, not particularly. I just remember not wanting to deal with anything anymore."

"You said you wanted to walk into the waves and just disappear. You wanted everything to go away. That's how I felt. I didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. I didn't want to go on pretending everything was getting better. I wanted to disappear. Standing there as the waves crashed down felt like I was the only person in the world. Like there was nothing else. Just me and the ocean. I didn't really realize what I was doing either until Bradin pulled me out. I just wanted it all to go away."

She stopped and fell silent for a few moments. Cameron digested what she said and tears started falling. _I really hurt her. She loved me and all I did was hurt her. God, I am a jerk._

Nikki glanced at him and noticed the tears. "Cam…" She gave a bittersweet smile and snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "It's okay… shh…. It's okay." She said soothingly.

Cameron brought his arms around her and held her tight, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. _I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry._

They laid quietly together, basking in the comfort they brought to one another. Nikki reached up and wiped away Cameron's tears with her thumb. Cameron chuckled softly. "How do you put up with me?"

Nikki sat up and grinned. "It's not easy, I can tell you that."

Cameron laughed. "Gee thanks."

"You're welcome," Nikki said, smirking. She got off the bed and stretched, her green tank top coming up, showing off her tan stomach. She glanced at Cameron and grinned. "You want to help me with something?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to want to help?" he asked, a little wary of the glint in Nikki's eyes.

Nikki smirked again and reached down in her shopping bags, pulling out the red bikini she bought earlier that day. She held it up in front of her, watching in amusement as Cameron's eyes widened and his jaw slackened. "Oh I don't know, Cam," she said airily. "What do you think?"

Cameron grinned appreciatively. He looked up into Nikki's eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there's chapter8!! Please review! Let me know what you think! I'm working on chapter 9 right now! Give me a few days to get it up. I got 6 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much guys! Can you give me five more? Please? I'll post up as soon as I get them. Until Next!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Flashbacks will be in italics and centered. Regular thoughts are italicized. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Let me know if it does and I'll change it. Onto Chapter 9!

-----------------------

Cameron groaned softly and turned over onto his back. He put his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the ray of sunshine that shone through the window next to his bed. He groaned again and forced his sleepy eyes open. Groping blindly, he grabbed the radio clock on the bedside table and looked at the time. _7:37._ He moaned. _This is not happening. I'm not meant to be up right now._ He shifted his body again, urging it to go back to sleep, but after two hours of trying, he finally realized his attempts were futile. He growled, frustrated, and slung the covers off his body. He sat up gingerly, blinking his eyes rapidly to regain sight. He rubbed his face, trying to wake up. _God, I need a shower._ He reached down to grab his duffel bag. Rummaging through it, he picked up a white t-shirt, faded light blue jeans, and fresh pair of boxers. He sighed as he stood up and stretched, running his fingers through his hair afterwards. Grabbing his clothes, he shuffled out of the bedroom, down the hall, towards the bathroom. He breathed in deeply and blinked again as he reached the bathroom door, and opened the door.

An earth-shattering shriek filled his ears, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop his clothes. The sight in front of him woke him up completely. Nikki stood in front of him only wearing a white towel, her blonde hair wet from the finished shower. Cameron's eyes widened as he stood there gaping, all coherent thought flying out of his mind._ Oh my God!_ His eyes traveled down her glistening body, from her lips to her bare shoulders, down to her arms and her legs…

A small cough brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and focused his gaze on Nikki, who stood there with her arms folded across her chest. She smirked. "You finished checking me out?"

Cameron nodded wordlessly, his gaze hypnotized as Nikki began gliding towards him. Unknowingly, with each step she took, he took a step back until he was out of the bathroom. He stopped in his steps when she did, the two standing only an inch apart. His breath hitched as she smiled wider at him. She tilted her head and began leaning towards him. Cameron swallowed quietly as her face came closer to his, her lips parting slightly. His eyes fluttered closed as he waited, anticipating the feel of her mouth on his. He could feel her move closer, her breath hot on his face.

"Mind if I finish getting dressed?"

Cameron's eyes snapped wide open as Nikki's words hit him like a freight train. _Oh my God! She's only wearing a towel!_ He began to stutter, barely able to form words. "Oh… I'm… wait… It's not… I'm sorry!!!" He peddled backwards fast, his foot catching on the carpet and he tripped, falling over onto his back. Nikki bit her lip furiously, desperately trying not to laugh as she watched Cameron scramble to his feet and run down the hall. Shaking her head, she turned around and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and letting out a giggle as she continued to get dressed.

----------------------------------

"I – am – such – an –IDIOT!" Cameron grunted as he banged his forehead repeatedly against the hallway wall. The image of Nikki was set firm in Cameron's mind and he hit his head even harder. He stopped and rested his head against the wall. His hands curled into fists as he exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut. He slid down onto his knees, slowly rocking back and forth, his head hitting the wall gently each time. He let out another breath and laid his head against the wall. _Why me? Why did I go numb just seeing her like that? It's not as if I haven't seen any part of her body. _He smiled as he remembered the previous night.

Cameron sat on the bed, his eyes closed and his hands over his eyes, waiting anxiously for Nikki to let him see her. "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently, taking his hand away from his left eye and squinting a little.

_Nikki immediately covered his eye. "Not yet silly. I'm almost done. Besides, I'll need your help in a second anyways."_

"_All right." He shifted his leg slightly and sighed. "Hey Nik."_

"_Yeah?" she answered, flicking her blonde hair as her head turned to face him._

"_You want to go hang at Two Brothers tomorrow?" he asked, laying back on the bed, his eyes still closed._

_Nikki smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip lightly and shook her head. "I can't Cam, sorry. I've got to go somewhere during the day."_

_Cameron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pursed his lips. "Where you going?" he asked. He opened his eyes a crack and found Nikki's hand was already there. He groaned. "Oh come on. You've got to be finished by now."_

"_Let me turn around first." Nikki said, taking her hand away from Cameron's eyes a little. She noticed they were slightly open. "Keep them closed," she warned._

_Cameron sighed. "All right."_

_Nikki smiled. "Good," she said, turning her body. She stepped backwards a few steps and stood in front of him. "Okay. You can look now."_

_Cameron opened one eye and saw light. He sat up and opened his other eye and saw Nikki clad in a tiny halter top red bikini. His jaw slackened and his throat became dry. He rubbed his lip softly as he stared her up and down, desire starting to creep through him, his breathing becoming irregular._

_Nikki stood expectantly, waiting for an answer. She smiled softly when she saw his mouth open, but started to shift nervously as she realized just how much clothing she was wearing. She tucked her hair behind her ear again and bit her lip nervously. "Why isn't he saying anything?" she thought as she continued to watch him. "Does he not like it? Why did I even think of this?" She turned around and reached for a towel._

"Don't," Cameron said, stopping Nikki in her movements.

Nikki turned around slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at Cameron and smiled when he grinned in response. "And why not?" she asked coyly, tapping her fingers on her arm.

Cameron's grin turned into a smirk. "Because if you covered yourself in the towel, I wouldn't be able to see the gorgeous body in front of me."

Nikki bit her lip again at Cameron's reply. "You really like it?" she asked shyly, looking down at her body.

Cameron nodded. "Definitely," he said out loud. "And way more than I should," he said to himself, taking in a deep breath.

Nikki sighed in relief. "Oh good!" She turned and faced the mirror behind her. "I wasn't sure if red was the right color for me. Or if this cut flattered my body."

Cameron stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh it does," he said quietly in her ear, hugging her close to his body, shifting slightly to hide a certain arousal of his.

Nikki grinned, recognizing his movements and pressed back into him. "You want to help me with something else?" she whispered seductively. She held back a giggle as she heard Cameron's sharp breath of intake.

"And what would that be?" Cameron said shakily.

"Untie my top for me."

Cameron immediately stiffened, unable to move in shock of Nikki's statement.

Nikki let out a laugh. "Relax Cameron. It's not what you're thinking," she said, pulling away from him.

"Then why do you want me to untie your bikini top?" Cameron asked unsteadily, shifting his stance slightly.

"Cause it's uncomfortable for my arms to reach back there, and since I have you in the room you can help me." She turned her head back and looked over her shoulder at him. "I want to try on some of my other clothes."

Cameron closed his eyes and groaned inaudibly. "She's torturing me," he thought as he brought his hands to her back. His fingers caressed her back lightly, her skin soft to her touch. He bit his lip as his hands came in contact with the red nylon strings. He loosened them and they fell, trailing down the small of her back.

The door opened as Melanie poked her head in. "Hey Cam. You want to go… to…" Melanie trailed off as she noticed Nikki dressed only in a bikini, her top undone, with Cameron standing right behind her, his hands on her back. Her eyes widened and anger started to well up inside her.

Cameron stared from Melanie to his hands and back to Melanie again as Nikki stood there looking at Melanie in shock. "Oh shit!" they thought in unison as they watched Melanie's face become red.

"And what the HELL is GOING ON HERE?!" Melanie yelled as Nikki and Cameron stood frozen in their spots.

Nikki spoke. "Melanie. It's not what it looks like," she said quietly. "Cameron was just helping me out of my bikini so I can try something else on." She smiled sweetly at blue-eyed girl in hopes to assuage the situation.

It didn't work.

Melanie glared at Nikki for a moment before turning her attention to Cameron. "Cameron," she addressed coldly. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment please?" she asked, her jaw clenching.

Cameron nodded meekly as he stepped away from Nikki. "I'll see you later Nikki," he said as he walked towards his angry girlfriend. She turned and left the room. He looked up to the ceiling. "Why me?" he thought in frustration as he followed Melanie out into the hallway.

Cameron shook his head at the memory of the tongue-lashing he received from Melanie. He shuddered slightly, remembering her ice-like tone. It definitely hadn't gone very well which led to him taking her out on a date today in order to appease her anger. He sighed. It certainly wasn't how he wanted to spend the day. But he couldn't lose Melanie… right?

"Hey Cam!" Nikki called from down the hall. "Bathroom's free. You can take a shower now!"

Cameron looked up at her words and stood up. He glanced around for his clothes before remembering he had left them in the bathroom. He started off down the hall to get ready for his date. He sighed again. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

------------------------

The blue sky was illuminated by the brilliance of the sun. The wind blew with a soft breeze. Seagulls soared across the sky, looking for food. People scattered about happily, chatting about the latest gossip of Playa Linda. But despite the cheerful atmosphere, Cameron sat uncomfortably at a table in Tiki Squeeze, his gaze focused on a fuming young woman sitting across from him at the table. He sighed, exasperated. "Melanie, I said I was sorry. We weren't doing anything. I was just helping her-"

"Out of her bathing suit." Melanie interrupted, her eyes narrowed at the brunette boy in front of her. "Why kind of boyfriend helps another girl change?"

Cameron groaned as he rubbed his bottom lip for what seemed to be the twentieth time that day. "The kind of boyfriend whose best friend is a girl," he replied. He winced as Melanie's gaze seemed to grow colder. "Mel. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure," she sneered before taking a sip of her smoothie. She turned her gaze away from Cameron and focused on the people around them.

Cameron sighed again, and rubbed his face with his hands, resisting the urge to bang his head against the table. "You know, we don't have to stay here anymore," Cameron said taking his hands down and looking at Melanie, who was looking intently in the other direction. He groaned again internally. "We can leave tonight and go back home. And then you won't have to worry about me and Nikki." He waited for her reply but received none. He could feel his patience slipping fast. Damn. I knew she was angry but this is ridiculous. "Melanie…. Melanie! …. MELANIE!"

Melanie's head jerked back to face Cameron. "What?!" she yelled, irritated.

"Do you want to go home?" he said more calmly.

"No!"

Cameron froze at Melanie's outburst, his eyes narrowing warily.

Melanie noticed this and tried to come up with an excuse. "I… I mean…" she stammered, her mind rapidly thinking. "I… want to go home. Just not tonight. We don't get to go to the beach all that often. I want to stay here as long as I can." She sighed in relief as she saw understanding appear in his eyes.

Cameron nodded. "Okay. Good. I wanted to spend some more time with Nikki and Amber anyways."

Melanie scowled. "Cameron," she growled.

Cameron put up his hand. "Look. I get to spend all my time with you back home. We're only here for a few days and I'd like to spend some time with my friends here. Nothing else."

Melanie glared for a moment before turning her attention back to the older, well-dressed, clean-cut man she was staring at before. He's pretty cute for an older guy. She found him staring back at her with wide eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did I do? The man began to walk towards her. Oh my God! He's coming over here. She brushed her hair back with her hand and gave a bright smile.

Cameron saw this and sat perplexed. Where did that smile come from? He noticed her gaze focused on something behind him.

"Cameron?" a voice said from behind him.

Cameron turned around and froze at the older man who stood in front of him. His mouth dropped in surprise.

"Dad?"

----------------------

**A/N: Hmm… definitely not up as fast as I would have liked, but you didn't wait for that long did you:) **

**Well there's chapter nine! What do you think? Do you like it? Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! I got 11!!!! Thank you so much guys! Can I get five more? Please?**

**I've got some of the next chapter done. It might not be up for about a week though. I'm at college now and classes have started, which is a reason why it took so long for this chapter to get up. I promise I am working on it, and I promise I'll get it up as fast as I can. **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience. **

**By the way, this chapter was dedicated to Cynthia1993 who was my fifth reviewer! Also a shout-out to Candace Storms who convinced me to add a certain scene in this chapter.**

**Until Next!**


	10. Chapter 10

More Than Memories

Chapter 10

_**A/N: Flashbacks are italicized and centered. Regular thoughts are just italicized. Enjoy!**_

Father and son stared at each other in silence, both unable to believe what they were seeing. Cameron sat frozen in his chair, while Kyle stared down at his son. A small smile appeared on Kyle's face and tears pricked his eyes as he looked at his handsome son, mature and grown.

"Hello Cameron," Kyle greeted as he watched Cameron sit, his mouth moving wordlessly, unable to say anything from shock. "What? You're not gonna greet your old man?"

Cameron continued to sit there, gaping at his father, until the words registered in his mind. He stood up slowly and faced Kyle. "Hey Dad," he said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Can I get a hug?" Kyle asked, smirking slightly.

Cameron nodded hesitantly and took a step towards his father. Kyle grinned and wrapped his arms around Cameron, feeling him flinch from the contact. _Guess old habits die hard. _Kyle stepped away from his son slightly and put his hands on his shoulder. He smiled and let out a breath. "So, how have you been? You look good."

Cameron tensed when Kyle sighed, expecting to smell the foul odor of alcohol, but was surprised when a minty and fresh smell came from him. "Uh… I'm good," Cameron replied nervously, rubbing his lip lightly. "Uh… how have you been? You look… good too."

"I'm great thanks. Haven't had one sip of alcohol in three years."

Cameron face faulted. "You… haven't drank… in three years?"

Kyle shook his head. "No. I finally realized how much of a monster I became when you and your mother left and I didn't want to live like that anymore. So I changed. Stopped drinking, and I'm happy."

"That's… great Dad," Cameron said softly.

"Thanks Cam," Kyle replied, smiling.

Melanie sat in silence and watched Cameron nervously interact with his father. Her gaze was pulled away from the two as an older tall dark brunette haired woman approach father and son with two smoothies in her hands.

"Here you go honey," the older woman said to Kyle, handing him one of the smoothies in her hand.

"Thanks Livia," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Cameron stared, looking back and forth between the couple.

"Uh, Cam," Kyle said, facing his son again. "I have someone I want you to meet." He took ahold of Livia's hand, and brought her closer to him. "Livia, meet my son, Cameron. Cam, this is my fiancée, Livia."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What?"

Livia coughed lightly. "Baby, we got to go," she whispered in Kyle's ear. He nodded. "Cameron, we got to go."

"Oh… okay."

"You know, I'd love if you could come visit me sometime. Just catch up and spend some family time together. I still live in the same house. Come by whenever."

"Uh… yeah… Dad."

Kyle nodded. "All right. I'll see you later son."

"Bye Dad." Cameron stared after the couple before turning around, sitting down in his seat, and putting his face in his hands.

----------------------------

Melanie and Cameron walked along the road in silence, heading back to the house. Melanie continued to glance back worriedly every few minutes. Cameron shuffled his feet, his hands in his pocket and his head hanging down, looking at the ground. A solemn expression remained on his face.

Melanie sighed, and turned back to the front. Thoughts whirled in her mind and she tried to voice them aloud.

"So," she said quietly, attempting to break the awkward silence. "That was your dad?"

"Yes," came Cameron's short reply.

Melanie bit her lip. "Um… that was your first time seeing him in how long?"

"Three years." Cameron replied sharply, kicking the rocks in his path.

Melanie let out a breath. "Well, he looked good considering his past. You glad he's getting married?"

Cameron stopped in his tracks. Her turned and gave her a glare. "Yeah, I'm ecstatic," he scoffed, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Melanie winced and cringed from his tone and his glare. She saw the pain and cold anger and shivered slightly from it. _Okay… so perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say._ "Um… were you happy to see him?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Just drop it Melanie!" Cameron snapped.

Melanie immediately fell silent and focused on the road ahead of her. They approached the house soon after and climbed the stairs in silence. Melanie opened the door and Cameron hurried in. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cameron stopped her. "I'm going upstairs to my room. I don't want to be disturbed," he said, turning towards the stairs and heading towards his room.

Melanie sighed dejected. _I was only trying to help._ She turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. _Time for some Ben and Jerry's._

-------------------------

Nikki stretched lightly, arching her back as she gave a small yawn. Reaching over, she closed her journal and stood up from her bed. Walking over to her drawer, she opened one and pulled out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a pink camisole. She changed quickly, musing over her session with her therapist today.

"_Hey Claire!" Nikki greeted as she entered the office. She took a seat on the black couch. _

"_Hello Nikki. Good to see you!" said Claire Hinkley, a thirty-five year old woman with black hair and a petite form. "How are you?" she asked, sitting in a red director chair across from the couch, a clipboard in her lap._

"_I'm good thanks," Nikki replied with a smile._

"_You look it," Claire said, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "So, anything interesting happen since the last time you came? Did Johnny ever propose to your aunt?"_

_Nikki laughed and shook her head. "No, not yet. It's close to happening though. I can feel it."_

_Claire hmmed and starting writing on her clipboard. She glanced at Nikki and gave a smirk. She pursed her lips and looked back down at her writing._

_Nikki noticed her actions and furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "What's up?" she asked._

"_You know, I could ask the same thing."_

_Nikki's eyebrows rose at Claire's comment. "Oh?"_

_Claire smirked again. "I noticed that spring in your step when you walked through the door. There's also a twinkle in your eyes that hasn't been present that much. Plus you're smiling a lot more. Since Ava and Johnny aren't engaged, it must be something else. You want to tell me about it?"_

"_Actually, I do." Nikki said shyly, biting her lip softly. "I caught up with one of my old friends this week."_

"_Oh really? That's great?" Claire said smiling. "Who is it?"_

"_Cameron," Nikki said weakly._

_Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean Cameron, the same boy that-"_

_Nikki nodded sheepishly._

"_Wow. Um… How are you taking it?" Claire asked, writing the new information down._

"_I'm good actually. He's only in town for a few days. Then he's going back home."_

"_And how do you feel about that?" Claire asked, watching Nikki warily._

"_I'm not sure," Nikki said carefully. "I'm glad that after all this time we're still friends, but I don't know how I'll feel when he leaves again." She looked down and fiddled with her thumbs._

"_Do you still love him?"_

_Nikki slowly brought her head up and looked Claire in the eye, tears forming in her eyes. She nodded. "Yes. I love him. More now than I did before."_

_Claire smiled sympathetically as she got up from the chair and moved to the couch, sitting down beside Nikki. "You love him, but he just wants to remain friends?"_

"_He has a girlfriend."_

"_Hmm… Well I guess that's it then. You guys remain friends and when he leaves, you'll always have the bond of friendship."_

_Nikki sighed. "Yeah." _

_Claire put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll always love him. He's your first love, and that kind of love never goes away."_

_Nikki nodded, and reached up with her hand to wipe away her tears._

"_I do have one piece of advice for you though," Claire continued_

"_I'll listen to anything right now."_

"_Be careful. The fact that you're emotional right now says that he's still a breaking point for you. Don't go farther than you can handle okay? Know your limits."_

Nikki's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She quickly threw her dirty clothes in the hamper in her closet and walked to her door, opening it. "Hey Cameron," she said smiling, noticing the tall brunette boy standing there in front of her. Her smile faltered when she noted his red eyes and somber expression. Fear gripped her heart and terror filled her body as she stood there. Claire's advice came into mind. _Don't go farther than you can handle… he's still a breaking point… _Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hey Nik. Can I talk to you?" Cameron asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Yeah sure," Nikki said calmly. "What's up?"

"Actually, do you mind if we go somewhere else?"

"That's fine. Two Brothers okay?"

Cameron nodded.

"Okay. Let me just grab my jacket."

-------------------------------

Bradin munched noisily as he sat on the couch. A bowl of tortilla chips sat in his lap and flipped through the channels on the tv looking for something to watch._ Real world… no… Titanic… no thank you… Hannah Montana… definitely not…. Oooo The Italian Job! Let's watch this._ Bradin settled back into the couch and watched intently as the group of talented thieves masterminded the theft of a safe containing $27 million in gold Italian bricks. Suddenly the sound of car chasing and explosions disappeared. The image of Mark Wahlberg was replaced with Leonardo DiCaprio and sounds of Irish music played in the background. Bradin groaned and turned to the blonde girl who had taken a seat beside him on the couch, a remote control in one hand, a bowl of ice cream in the other. "Excuse me," Bradin said, making a swipe for the remote control. "I was watching something."

Melanie moved the remote control out of Bradin's reach. "Too bad. I'm the guest. I should get to watch what I want." She took a bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Bradin groaned again. "Oh come on. Who wants to watch some stupid love story that formed on Titanic? Nobody. Now give me the remote." Bradin made another swipe but missed again.

"Sorry," Melanie said, placing the remote control between her legs. "I'm not in the mood to watch a theft movie. Plus who doesn't want to watch the hot Leonardo DiCaprio save you from the sinking ship and ice cold water?" She sighed wistfully. "I wish my boyfriend was that loving," Melanie mumbled, putting another scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

Bradin heard her and nodded in understanding. "All right. But only because you and Cameron had another spiff."

"We did not have another spiff." Melanie stated, watching the screen intently.

"So why did he totally blow you off when you guys entered the house a few minutes ago?" Bradin asked, chewing silently on the tortilla chips.

Melanie sighed and ate another bite of her ice cream.

"You want to talk about it?" Bradin asked, turning his head to look at her.

"It really has nothing to do with me and Cameron."

"Then what's it about?"

Melanie sighed again. "Cameron saw his dad."

Bradin's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh – kay. That explains a lot. He wasn't expecting to see him like that was he?"

"No, not quite," Melanie said, putting down her bowl of ice cream. "You knew he was like that didn't you? That's why you were surprised at Cameron's confession at dinner the other night?"

Bradin nodded. "Yeah. We watched his transformation and how he stopped drinking. We've even been invited to his wedding. So when Cameron said that, we were kind of taken aback. Did you try talking to him about it?"

"Yeah, and as you can see, it didn't work very well."

"Yeah." Bradin grabbed another handful of chips and proceeded to stuff them in his mouth as Rose and Jack continued to dance on screen.

-----------------------

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nikki asked as she and Cameron took a seat on the beach.

Cameron took in a deep breath before answering. "I saw my dad today."

Nikki bit her lip lightly. "Oh? How did it feel seeing him?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. I was frankly shocked when I saw him. He… he looks totally different. It's like… all those years didn't happen you know?"

"hmmm… yeah… he's totally changed," Nikki agreed, her hands playing with the sand.

"Yeah…" Cameron said, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to him. "He's getting married Nikki."

Nikki nodded. "I know. We got invitations to come. I'm not sure if we will though. Aunt Ava's still deciding."

"Wait, you knew?" Cameron asked, looking her in the eyes.

Nikki nodded again.

"Everybody knew?"

"Yes."

"And none of you told me…" Cameron whispered, clenching his jaw.

"We were afraid how you would take it."

"Really?" Cameron jeered.

"Yes," Nikki said, looking at him intently. "But that's not the only thing that's bothering you though is it?"

Cameron shook his head and let out a breath. "No."

"It's Melanie isn't it?"

Cameron turned towards her and noticed the small smirk on her face. "I think you know me too well."

Nikki laughed. "Well, we were best friends for a year."

"No, Nik. You're my best friend now."

Nikki bit her lip nervously as she looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since I'm your best friend, let's see if I can take a guess at what's bothering you." Nikki said, grinning. "When you first met her, she was hot and cool, but as time passed, you came to see more of her flaws and you're liking her less and less as your girlfriend."

Cameron sat jaw slackened.

"Am I right?" Nikki said, smirking.

"Not bad, you pretty much got it, but you left out a major detail."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You."

Nikki's eyes widened. "Me?"

Cameron nodded. "You."

"What's this got to do with me?"

"You're my first love Nik. I loved you then, and over these past few days, I realized I still love you. I mean, the only reason why we broke up was because I moved away. And I just keep wondering, what would have happened if I didn't leave, you know? Would we still be together? Would we have broken up over something stupid? Would we still remain friends? Would we-"

Cameron's words cut off as he felt Nikki's soft lips upon his. His eyes widened in shock and before he had a chance to respond, she drew away.

"You talk too much."

Cameron's eyes moistened at her words, remembering the time she had said those very same words to him so long ago, right after Jeb. They made up, just like they always did. He looked into her eyes and realized that this was where he wanted to be. Melanie could never make him feel this way. No one could make him feel this way: his palms sweating, heart pounding, stomach flip-flopping. His lips trembled at every word she spoke, and his body yearned for something he couldn't have, yet craved. He watched as her red lips parted, taking in breath her body needed, her chest rising and falling from the action.

Cameron looked into her eyes again and felt all caution disappear. He leaned towards her, she doing likewise, and felt those sweet lips upon his again. He kissed her softly, hesitantly at first, but growing more confident with each kiss he took. Her mouth opened and his tongue flickered inside, gently caressing the crevices of her mouth, gliding up and down her tongue. She moaned. He kissed her harder, pulling her closer to him, reveling in the feelings she evoked in him. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining in his brown hair.

They parted slightly for breath, still holding onto each other. Cameron leaned forward to capture her lips again, but she moved away. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she stood up and walked backwards into the water, her eyes never leaving his.

"Nik, what are you doing?" Cameron asked, still confused.

She moved her finger and motioned him to come forward.

"Come here."

He slowly got up and walked into the ocean water, towards her. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come closer."

He did as she asked and felt her hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Close your eyes."

Cameron smiled lightly and closed his eyes, gently resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel the ocean moving around them and heard the waves coming. The waves crashed over them, the cold water running over their bodies, their body heat keeping them warm.

Cameron opened his eyes and looked at Nikki. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes remained closed. Her wet hair hung loosely around her shoulders, creating a spark of desire within him.

Nikki opened her eyes and smiled softly at the expression on Cameron's face. His eyes showed his yearning that matched her burning flame inside.

Cameron smiled again and cupped her face lightly with his hand. He looked into her eyes and found the permission he was waiting for. He kissed her again, sensually, no longer hesitant. The waves continued to crash, forcing them to lose their balance and fall backwards onto the sand. They took no notice to the motion of the waves, freeing their inhibitions, and losing themselves to each other.

----------------------

A/N: Here it is! The Cameron and Nikki moment has finally come! How did you like it? Was it good? I liked it! Well we've got 6 more chapters and then it's all over! sniff sniff This chapter was dedicated to KRB who was my fifth reviewer! I got 7 this time! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have an outline done for the next chapter. What's going to happen? Will he break up with Melanie, or will he leave Nikki? I hope to have it up within the week. Please review on this chapter! Can I get five more???


	11. Chapter 11

More Than Memories

Chapter 11

_**A/N: Regular thoughts are italicized. Chapter is dedicated to all my fans who haven't given up on the story. **_

--------------------------------

Cameron stirred slightly from the gentle breeze. He felt something tickle his toes and he cracked his eyes open. The waves were coming back and forth, touching his feet lightly. He wiggled his feet and drew them up slightly, out of the range of the water. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. _Wait a sec… Water?_ Cameron sat up quickly and looked around. _I'm on the beach? How did I get here?_ He glanced around and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. He smiled gently as memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind and laid back down, scooting closer to the sleeping girl next to him. He mmmed softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. He grinned again as her body molded perfectly against his. Feeling her stir, he kissed her head gently and waited patiently for her to fully awake.

Nikki snuggled closer against the warmth she felt behind her, and pulled the arm enveloping her tighter against her body. She sighed softly as she felt a light kiss being planted on her head. Turning her head to the side, she cracked her eyes open and was immediately lost in the sea of blue looking down on her. She smiled lazily and gave a blissful sigh as she felt his soft lips upon hers again.

"Morning sleepyhead," Cameron murmured against her lips, before giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Morning," Nikki yawned, turning her body to rest on top of his. "I think that's the best night of sleep I've had in a long time," she said, putting her head on top of his chest.

"Same here," Cameron replied as he gently ran his hand up and down Nikki's back. "I always feel at peace whenever I'm with you. It's like… everything just disappears and all that's left is us."

Nikki smiled widely and bit her lip lightly. " We really do keep coming back don't we?"

Cameron chuckled. "Yeah, well, a love like ours doesn't just die that easily."

Nikki's eyebrows rose, her eyes twinkling with hope. "A love like ours?" she questioned, rising up on her arms to look at him.

"A love like ours," he repeated, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Nikki's grin grew brighter as she felt excitement build up inside her. She sat up. "So….?"

"So what?"

"So are we… you know… together?"

Cameron opened his eyes and looked quizzingly at her before letting out a laugh. "Nik, you didn't really think I was planning on staying with Melanie after last night, did you?"

"Well… I… I mean…." Nikki stammered while Cameron continued to laugh. She bit her lip again, a guilty look appearing on her face, and shrugged, embarrassed. "The thought had crossed my mind," she admitted, cracking a small smile as Cameron controlled his amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Nikki grumbled as she rolled her eyes. "It's not like you never thought stupid thoughts."

"Hm. True, but I don't think I looked quite as adorable as you did," Cameron said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah right," Nikki replied, nudging him in the shoulder. Both chuckled lightly. "Seriously though," she continued, shifting her position to sit against him, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. "How would it work? First we'd have to tell Melanie and then there's the whole problem with you not living in Playa Linda, and long distance relationships rarely work out, and then -"

"Okay, first off," Cameron said, cutting her off. "Santa Maya is only two hours away. That's not that long of a distance. We could drive up to see each other on the weekends."

"And Melanie?"

"I'll talk to her. She's probably gonna want to talk anyways. I blew her off last night."

Nikki giggled. "Who would have thought innocent Cameron would cheat on his girlfriend," she said, smirking.

Cameron grinned. "Only for you Nik." Noticing the tide slowly rising, he added. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we both get soaked and before your aunt sends out a search party."

"Yeah. Good idea," Nikki agreed. She and Cameron stood up and Nikki shivered slightly from the breeze and her damp clothes. "I think a hot shower is a good idea too." She turned to Cameron, grinning. "Race you?"

Cameron grinned back. "You're on," he replied before pushing her to the side and taking off.

Nikki fell back onto the sand, half-stunned. She looked up and saw Cameron already several yards ahead. "Cameron! Cheater!" Laughter hung through the air as Nikki pulled herself upright and took off after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie danced in front of the full-length mirror, dressed in a sky blue bikini, as the music of Good Charlotte filled the room.

"I don't want to be in love. I don't want to be in love," she sang as she grabbed the white wife-beater on her bed and pulled it over her head. Continuing to dance and twirl around, she put on a pair of jean cutoffs and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad, Mel. Not bad," she said to herself as she grabbed a round brush off her bed. She quickly brushed her blonde hair and put it up in a messy bun. Looking once more in the mirror, she tossed the brush back on the bed and walked out of her room. The aroma of blueberry pancakes filled her nose and she moaned softly.

"God, that smells so good," she murmured as she started down the hall.

"Aunt Ava makes the best pancakes," a husky voice said behind her.

Melanie turned and grinned as she saw Bradin walking towards her, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue and white board shorts. "She does huh?" Melanie said, giving a little yawn.

"Absolutely, Bradin replied, nodding. "Your life is incomplete until you've had some."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll have to have some."

"Good," Bradin said, smirking. "But you know, if you're planning on surfing again, you should wear more than a bikini."

Melanie's jaw slackened. "How did you know I was wanting to surf again?"

Bradin raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at her chest. "Last time I checked, bras weren't held together by strings."

Melanie grinned. "Right, and when was that? Ten, twenty years ago?" She asked jokingly.

Bradin eyes widened and he stepped back, feigning pain. "I'm surprised you think so little of me." Bradin's eyes narrowed and glinted with mischief. He walked towards her, and Melanie, wary of his intentions, stepped backwards until she hit the wall. Seeing no place to go, she watched, part anxious and part amused, as Bradin leaned in, his lips parting slightly. "Maybe some persuading will change your mind," he whispered huskily in her ear.

A big lump formed in Melanie's throat. She swallowed hard, and opened her mouth to retort, but lost her train of thought as Bradin's face descended towards hers. Feeling her mouth go dry and butterflies appearing in her stomach, she slowly closed her eyes and waited…

A loud rumble sounded, followed by a snort of laughter, and Melanie's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" she asked as she looked around.

"I believe my stomach was trying to remind me of the delicious food waiting for us in the dining room," Bradin replied, turning to walk to the kitchen. He mentally slapped himself. _What was I thinking?_

"Oh," Melanie giggled, following his lead. _Would he have? … No… Besides, I have Cameron… right?_ "So, were you suggesting anything?" she asked, changing the subject and clearing her thoughts.

Bradin froze in his steps and looked at her with curiosity, masking his anxiety. "What do you mean?" he asked mildly.

"Surfing, pointing out my bikini… suggesting anything?" She smiled playfully.

He gave an inaudible sigh. _Oh that. _"Maybe," he said slyly. "Why? You interested?"

"Perhaps." She paused for a few seconds. "After breakfast?"

"Sure thing," Bradin said, grinning as the two walked into the dining area and saw Ava, wearing an apron, setting up the table. "Morning Aunt Ava.".

Ava looked up and smiled brightly at the two. "Good morning Bradin. Good morning Melanie." She pointed to the pile of pancakes on a plate, sitting on the counter. "Bradin, could you get those for me, please?"

"Sure thing," Bradin said, walking over to the counter. Melanie went and sat at the table.

"Morning everyone!" Jay greeted as he entered the kitchen. Derrick followed in on his skateboard.

"Morning," Ava replied. "Derrick, get off that skateboard," she said sternly. "And you," she said to Jay, who had grabbed a pancake with his hands. "Where are your manners?"

Jay smiled apologetically and shrugged, stuffing the pancake in his mouth. Derrick grabbed a glass off the table and went to the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice and pouring him a glass. Bradin placed the plate of pancakes on the table and sat down next to Melanie.

"All right," Susannah said as she entered the room, wearing a maroon suit. "Milan called and wants to chat about financing another show."

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Ava asked her, slapping Jay's hand way from the pancakes.

"No, I got to get over to the office," Susannah answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"And I've got to get over to the shop," Jay said, his mouth full of pancakes.

Derrick got back on his skateboard and placed his empty glass in the sink. "And I'm meeting the guys at the skate park." The three headed towards the door, while Bradin and Melanie ate their food, watching in amusement.

"Wait!" Ava called, stopping Susannah, Jay, and Derrick in their tracks. "Has anyone seen Nikki and Cameron?"

Everyone looked at each other, and shook his and her heads "no".

"I saw them leaving the house last night," Johnny answered as he came down the stairs, dressed in a white collared shirt and khaki slacks. "I think they went to the beach to talk. Cameron looked upset about something."

A shout rang through the air followed by a slam. Everyone turned his and her heads and eyebrows rose as Nikki, clad in dampened clothes, ran in, Cameron following close behind her.

"I win!" Nikki shouted as Cameron bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jeez – Are you – on the – track team or – something?" Cameron wheezed out.

"Actually, the tennis team," Nikki corrected laughing. "Cheaters never prosper." Nikki's giggles died away as she noticed the questioning gazes of her family. "Oh… sorry… Good morning family."

"Nikki, where have you been?" Ava asked, taking off her apron.

"Well, Cameron and I were down at the beach," Nikki said, as she took off her tennis shoes. "We went down there to talk, and I guess we grew tired and fell asleep."

"Well alright," Ava said slowly as she watched Nikki get sand all over the floor. "Why don't you go take a shower in my bathroom, and get out of those wet clothes. Cameron, you can use the regular bathroom."

"Thanks, Miss Ava," Cameron said, heading down the hall as Nikki yelled, "Hot shower!" and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Okay," Johnny drawled. He walked to the table and grabbed a few pancakes.

"Okay," Susannah repeated, as she took another sip of her coffee. "See you guys later." She left the room.

"Later!" yelled both Jay and Derrick as they left the house.

Ava turned to Johnny, who was busy eating his pancakes by hand. "You're not staying either?"

"No, sorry. Gotta get down to the restaurant. Have a meeting with the tax lawyers," Johnny replied, washing down his breakfast with a glass of orange juice.

Ava sighed and sat down in a chair, exhausted.

"I'll make it up to you though," he added, putting his glass in the sink. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Dress nicely." He kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the room, out of the house.

Bradin looked at his aunt, who was smiling happily, as he finished his pancakes. "Dress nicely?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised. "Could it be? Could it finally -"

"Bradin," Ava interrupted, staring him down.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered, putting his hands up. He smirked. "Just wait until Nikki hears about this."

"Bradin," Ava warned, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell her." He looked over at Melanie. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

Melanie nodded, her eyes shining with excitement.

Ava looked curiously at the two as they stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Two Brothers," Bradin replied, picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink. "Melanie's got a surfing lesson."

Ava gazed between the two, both grinning. "Okay, Have fun."

"We will," he said coyly. He turned to Melanie. "Come on. Let's go get changed, grab the boards, and hit the waves." The two left the kitchen.

Ava gave a small smile and sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander to the upcoming evening. _Dress nicely… Means an expensive restaurant. Expensive restaurant means significant dinner date… Could he be proposing? Well, then again, this is Johnny. But, he never asks me to dress nicely. Oh I hope he's proposing. Then we can finally get married and…_

Footsteps sounded through the room interrupting Ava's thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw Nikki coming down the stairs, sporting a jean miniskirt and yellow polo shirt.

"Whoa!" the blonde teenager exclaimed, stopping for a second on the last step as she noticed the emptiness of the room. "Where did everybody go?"

"Out," Ava sighed as she stretched in the chair before standing up.

"Out?" Nikki questioned. "Hmm… that was fast," she mused as she went to the refrigerator for the orange juice. "So, what are you planning on doing?" she asked her aunt as she reached for a glass.

"Susannah's at the office in a meeting with someone from Milan. They want to do another fashion show. So I think I'll go through my designs and start sorting through the outfits."

"Awesome! Another fashion show!" Nikki said happily, taking a sip of her drink. "Cam come out yet?"

"Right here," Cameron replied as he walked into the room wearing a simple white t-shirt and jean shorts. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked as he walked towards Nikki.

"Hmm… No idea. I was thinking of calling Amber and seeing if she wanted to do something." Feeling a buzz in her pocket, Nikki reached in and grabbed out her cell phone which was currently ringing to "Rehab." "Speaking of the devil," Nikki murmured as she answered her phone. "Hey Amber. I was just about to call you. What's up? …Yeah, Cam's here… Ice cream? Sounds cool. Meet you on the promenade? All right. Later." Nikki hung up the phone and turned to Cameron. "Feeling up for some ice cream?"

"With this heat? Absolutely," Cameron said, half sighing.

Nikki nodded, and finished her juice, putting the glass in the sink. As she turned around, she got Cameron's gaze, who was looking at her quizzingly. She looked down at herself, and seeing nothing wrong, she looked back up. "What?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Amy Winehouse?"

Nikki rolled her eyes as Cameron grinned. "Amber's pick. Come on. Let's go." The two linked hands and walked out of the kitchen. Ava stared after them, her gaze focused on their joined hands, and a worried expression appeared on her face. _They're not… together? … No, of course not, Ava. They're just friends… right?_ She gave a sigh, shook her head to remove her thoughts from her mind, and went upstairs to look over her clothing designs.

----------------------------------------------

Melanie shrieked as the cool excess water from Bradin's hair was splashed all over her. "Bradin!" she yelled as she tried to shield her body away from the water attack with her surf board. Feeling satisfied with his work, Bradin stopped with a final shake of his head, and grinned. Melanie glared at him. "God, you're worse than a mangy mutt," she said disgusted, wiping the water off her face.

"But you love me anyways," Bradin said smirking, feeling smug.

"Hmph," she said huffily, as the two walked down the road, back into town. "So, how did I do?" she asked.

"You were amazing," Bradin said appraisingly as he continued, "which is why I'm treating you to an ice cream cone."

Melanie's eyes widened and irritation vanished from her face. "Really?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Really," Bradin repeated, nodding. "Your balance is getting really good. You were actually able to stay on for a whole minute today."

Melanie beamed. "That's great to know. It feels so wonderful out on the water like that."

"Almost as if you were flying right?"

"Yeah. I can't imagine ever wanting to stop." She turned to Bradin. "I used to watch surfing competitions on tv all the time, and you're just as good as those guys. Have you ever thought of taking up surfing professionally?" Melanie blinked and stared confused as Bradin burst out laughing. "What?" she asked baffled by his response. "I'm serious."

Bradin shook his head. "It's not you. It's just the question was so ironic." Still seeing puzzlement on her face, he continued. "I used to surf professionally. I had a sponsorship and everything."

Melanie's mouth dropped. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Why did you quit?"

Bradin shrugged. "They were trying to make me be something I wasn't, and I missed my family. And after awhile, the fun disappeared and all that was left was stress. So I quit. Found something else I'd love to do, and surf in my free time."

Melanie shook her head and took in a deep breath. "Wow. They certainly don't advertise that on tv."

Bradin chuckled. "No they don't."

"So, what did you find you liked?"

"Saving people. I'm studying to be a doctor at UCLA, and I couldn't be happier." Looking ahead, he spotted the ice cream vendor and hungrily licked his lips. "All right. What flavor are you craving?"

"Mint chocolate chip," Melanie said with a blissful sigh.

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Oh yeah."

Bradin grinned at her response and walked a little faster to the vendor. "I'd like two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a cone and two scoops of cookie dough," he said as he was at the counter.

"Six dollars and forty-two cents please."

Melanie looked out to the beach and spotted a young couple kissing a few yards away. She sighed wistfully and thought of Cameron for a few seconds before Bradin handed her ice cream. "Thanks," she said, as she turned back to the couple who was pulling away laughing. Her eyes widened and her grip slackened, the ice cream tumbled to the sand. "What?"

Bradin watched the cone fall to the ground, and looked back up confused. "What's wrong? See something nasty on your ice cream?" Noticing her expression, he turned his head and followed her gaze to the couple she had been staring at. His mouth dropped as well as his ice cream as he recognized the couple. "Nikki?"

Melanie felt tears well up in her eyes as her heart silently broke in two. "Cameron."

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG!!! Almost five months without an update. I'm soooo sorry guys. Can you guys forgive me???? I'm in college now, and there really isn't that much time for me to write fanfiction anymore. But thank God for the holidays, right? So finally! Another chapter! How was it? Was it up to usual standards? How did you like the cliffy? All right, now because of my college schedule, I have condensed the remaining chapters and have cut out one chapter. It was a filler one, and really didn't advance the story, and with the amount of time I have to write these days, it would have taken up a lot of time. So instead of five chapters left, we now have four. Good news though. I have the last chapters pretty much finished and I hope to have the story finished by next Tuesday. Although I know it's been way too long for an update, can I get five reviews? Please? I got seventeen for my last chapter, and I'd like to have 100 reviews for the total. And as soon as I get my five reviews, I'll post up the next chapter! Until next!


	12. Chapter 12

More Than Memories

Chapter 12

A/N: Regular thoughts are in italics. Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to tell me how you like the story. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Melanie felt her breath hitch and her head go light as the scene in front of her kept replaying in her mind. "He cheated on me" repeated over and over until it became so loud she was unable to hear nothing else. Sorrow consumed her and tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

Bradin continued to stare in shock. "I don't believe it," he breathed, taken aback by the new development in Nikki and Cameron's relationship. He shook his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Melanie crying. _Oh, shit. _ "Melanie," he said softly, extending his hand to rest on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly and shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go," she choked out, biting back a sob.

"Mel, I…"

"It's okay," she said, giving him a small smile. "I just need to be alone for awhile." With that, she turned and ran off.

Bradin gazed after her with concern, sympathizing with her pain. Anger began to well up inside him, and he turned back to Nikki and Cameron. He started to walk towards them, but stopped when he saw the carefree smile on his sister's face. He watched as she snuggled up against Cameron, who held her close to him. Both had content smiles on their faces. He grinned slightly and his anger slowly began to diminish. _I haven't seen her this happy in a long time… I guess I'll talk to Cameron later. Besides… Melanie needs me._ Giving his sister one last look, he turned around and ran off to find Melanie.

-----------------------------

Amber stood frozen with her jaw dropped as her mind tried to register what was just said. She had walked up minutes before and noticing the new closeness between her friends, had asked for an explanation. And boy did she get one. She blinked her eyes a few times, shook her head, and continued to stare at her two best friends. "Okay," she said slowly, putting her hand up. "Let me get this straight. You," she said, pointing at Cameron, "got in a fight with your girlfriend, went to the beach to talk to Nikki, and ended up cheating on your girlfriend and getting back together with Nik?"

Cameron and Nikki smiled sheepishly and nodded. Their chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones that they had bought while Amber was listening to their story were slightly melting.

Amber stared at them for another minute before bursting into laughter. "Finally!" she exclaimed towards the heavens, her arms outstretched in a "thank you."

Cameron and Nikki stood still, bewildered expressions present on their faces. They looked at Amber, looked at each other, then back at Amber before saying in unison, "Finally?"

Amber turned her head and almost laughed at the confused looks on her friends' faces. "Oh, come on," she said, tossing her blonde hair and putting a hand on her hip. "There were enough sparks between you two to blow up a building that night at the club." She shrugged and licked her rocky road ice cream. "We even had a bet going," she said indifferently.

Cameron and Nikki face faulted. "What?!" Nikki shouted, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah," Amber replied, taking another bite of her ice cream. "When I heard Cameron was staying over, I got a bet going with Carrie and Patrick to see how long it would take for you to get together. Let's see," she mused as she tapped her fingers against her chin. "I bet four days, but Carrie and Patrick, remembering that truth and dare game, bet two weeks and never respectively. The pot was a hundred bucks, and it took you guys three days to get back together. Which means I just won 300 hundred dollars." She smiled sweetly at them. "You guys are the best."

Nikki glared at her as Cameron shook his head and muttered, "Unbelievable."

Amber shrugged again and continued to eat her cone. "You love me anyways. Actually, you guys should be thankful. After all, how many chances do you get to reconnect with an old flame?"

"We would have had more if Cameron had just picked up the phone," Nikki said, a small smirk on her face. "Oh, but wait. He'd have to have some backbone for that."

Amber giggled as Cameron mock-glared at Nikki. "Hey Nik," he said, with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes?" she asked carefully, wary of the glint in his eyes.

"You have ice cream on your face."

"What? No I do – Ahhh!" She shrieked as Cameron stuffed his vanilla ice cream on her lips.

Amber doubled over with laughter at the look of surprise and indignation on Nikki's face. Cameron stood musing over his "artwork." "I think ice cream looks good on you," he commented casually.

Nikki stared at him incredulous; her mouth hung open and the ice cream was slowly dripping down her chin. "Cam!"

He pursed his lips, continuing his thinking. "I wonder how it would taste."

"What? Cam, get it o-" She stopped talking as she felt Cameron take her face in his hands and gently press his lips to hers. She let out a moan, her anger replaced with pleasure, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She deepened the kiss, responding readily to the soft lips on hers.

Turning her head when she heard Nikki's moan, Amber caught their liplock. Her amusement quickly changed to disgust and she tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for them to stop.

Cameron slowly pulled away from Nikki, leaving a few pecks on her lips as he did so. "I thought that would shut you up," he whispered softly.

Nikki grinned. "You should have just said so."

Amber groaned. "You two are so cute, it's sickening," she said, grimacing.

"Well, this sickening cute couple just won you three hundred bucks," Nikki said as she leaned against Cameron. "You should be thanking us.

Amber smiled sardonically before rolling her eyes. "Anyways," she said, changing the topic. "Atonement is playing at the theater. They have a showing at ten after five. You want to go?"

Nikki nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely. The book was great, and the movie's supposed to be extremely good. And Keira Knightley is supposed to be amazing in it." She turned to Cameron. "You want to go?"

"Actually," Cameron said, shuffling his feet slightly. "I was kinda thinking of doing something else this evening."

Nikki and Amber looked at him curiously, making him slightly nervous.

"Something else?" Nikki asked, squinting her eyes at him.

Cameron rubbed his lip, and nodded. "Uh, yeah… Something else…" He trailed off, starting to feel uncomfortable at the girls' scrutinizing gazes.

Nikki stared at him for a moment longer before understanding what he meant. "You're going to go see your dad."

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. He invited me to come over, and I have a feeling I'll be leaving in a few days, so I wanted to visit him before I lost the chance."

Amber stared at him and blinked. "Wait. You're planning to visit your father, meaning Kyle Bale, recovering alcoholic? That father?"

"Uh yeah," Cameron replied. "As far as I know, he's the only father I have."

"Do you want some company?" Nikki asked softly, taking Cameron's hand in hers.

Cameron shook his head. "No, I'll be all right. Besides I think I need to do this on my own." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before withdrawing. "I'll tell you how it goes when I get back." He gave Nikki a quick kiss and then left to head towards his father's house.

The two girls stared after his retreating figure.

"You think he'll be okay?" Amber asked, biting her lip softly.

"Yeah," Nikki replied. "This is something he as to do. It's like he's facing and conquering his demons from his past." She smiled softly. "He'll be fine." She turned and grinned at Amber. "You ready to go?"

"To see James McAvoy on the big screen? Definitely."

Nikki rolled her eyes at Amber as the two linked arms and headed over to the theater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly setting as Bradin walked down the cliff carefully, making his way over to the crying blonde sitting on the edge of the bluff. "Hey," he said gently when he was a few yards away.

Melanie jumped at the voice and turned to see Bradin walking towards her. She quickly wiped her tears away and replied back, "Hey."

Bradin sat down beside her and leaned back on his arms. "How are you holding up?"

Melanie sniffed. "Not good." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I just… I always thought Cameron was different. That he wasn't like the other guys I used to date. But I guess I was wrong. He's a user just like they were."

"No, he's not," Bradin said quietly as he gazed out into the ocean, admiring the beauty of the sunset.

"What?" Melanie asked, turning her head to look at him.

"He didn't use you, Melanie."

"No?" Melanie scoffed, starting to feel angry. "Then explain why he's cheating on me with your sister or why practically every relationship he's in, it always ends after two months," Melanie finished, her voice louder than how it started.

"Did you ever think that maybe it has nothing to do with you, but Nikki?" Bradin asked calmly.

Melanie blinked and looked at him confused. "What?"

Bradin sat up and put his hands folded on his lap. "I remember when the whole thing about Cameron's dad came out. Cameron and Nikki had always been close, but when everyone found out about the drinking and the abuse, Cameron and Nikki were even closer. They were both there for each other when they needed it. Cameron for Nikki when our parents died, and Nikki for Cameron with the abuse from his dad. And somewhere in between, they fell in love. I don't know when, but you could just tell. In their eyes, the way they held hands…" Bradin sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Cameron gave Nikki his heart a long time ago, and anyone else he dates,,, just pales in comparison. Nikki's the same way… If it was anyone else, I'd actually agree with you, but it's different with them."

Melanie sat quietly, overwhelmed. She slowly digested what was just said, and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I had no idea. He never talked about it."

"I'm not surprised," Bradin said, leaning back on his hands again. "The only person Cameron really talked about it to was Nikki. We only found out because Nikki told Aunt Ava after hearing the fear in Cameron's voice."

Melanie took a deep breath, and reached her hand up to wipe away her tears again. "God, I feel terrible now. Am I wrong to feel angry?"

"Hell no. Even I was angry there for a minute. Cameron should have broken up with you first before getting back together with Nikki, but knowing him, it just happened before he had a chance. I'm just telling you not to take it so personally."

Melanie nodded, and turned her gaze to the sun, slowly disappearing behind the clouds. Her mind repeated what he said, and she frowned, turning back to him. "Wait a sec. Why would you have been angry? Your sister's obviously happy."

"Because a nice girl like you shouldn't be treated like that." Bradin flashed her a smile.

Melanie felt a tingle in her stomach, making her warm inside. She smiled and leaned against him. "Thanks for coming after me, Bradin. I really appreciate it."

Bradin grinned. "Hey, what else am I here for?" He saw her give another smile and turned his head to the now dark blue sky. He slowly got up. "Come on. We should probably leave before it gets too dark." He extended a hand to her and helped her up.

"Thanks," she replied as the two headed back to the beach house.

------------------------------------------------------

Cameron stared at the ominous door in front of him. He raised his hand, but hesitated and put it back down again. He sighed and shook his head. _God, what am I doing? I can't do this._ He turned to leave and stared to walk down the steps, but stopped in shock, hearing the door open behind him.

"Cameron?" a surprised male voice said.

Cameron slowly turned around and came face to face with his father again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw the transformation was still intact. "Uh, Hey Dad," he greeted nervously, his hand coming up to rub his lip.

Kyle stared at him a moment longer before a large smile broke out over his face. He walked out of the house and down the steps towards his son, dressed in khaki pants and a blue sweater. "It's good to see you," he said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Cameron took it and waited for the flinch he got whenever his dad touched him. It didn't come. He looked up, half shocked and saw the happy grin plastered on his father's face.

"You picked a good day to come Cam," Kyle said, extending his hand towards the door. They both walked up the stairs and headed inside the house.

"Um… why's that?" Cameron asked as memories began to invade his mind. As he walked inside, his memories slowly vanished. The dark walls had been painted to a nice cream color, and the living room where his dad had broken his mp3 player had been transformed. Instead of a green cloth couch, a brown leather couch sat in its stead, and on it sat Livia and older blonde very familiar to him. His mouth dropped in surprise. "Mom?"

Diane Bale turned her head and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her seventeen-year old son standing in front of her. "Cameron? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to visit some friends." She rose from the couch and went to embrace her son.

"Uh, yeah. I have. I've been staying in town with a friend of mine. What are you doing here?" Cameron asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Your father wanted me to come meet his fiancée and to discuss some… important matters," Diane said, a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Like what?" Cameron asked curiously.

Diane opened her mouth and tried to explain, but no words came out. She looked to Kyle who nodded and began to speak.

"Here Cam, have a seat," Kyle said, pointing to the couch. Cameron looked at his parents, puzzled by their actions and went to sit down. Diane sat down beside him, and Kyle sat down next to Livia.

"What your mother was trying to say," Kyle began, putting his hand on Livia's knee. "Is that I want to try to work on our relationship. I was the worst father I could have possibly been. I was drunk all the time and… I abused you, and I hope one day you can forgive me." He stopped as his throat became constricted. Livia grasped his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, encouraging him on. He took a deep breath and continued. "When you and your mother left, I realized what a monster I had become, and I've changed. I haven't had alcohol in three years, and I've gone to counseling to work out my emotional problems. I cleaned up my act and was able to save the house just in time. And now that I'm recovering, I was wondering if you were interested in moving back here… with me."

Cameron sat frozen, stunned by the offer his father had just made.

"You don't have to, Cameron," Diane chimed in. "Your father just wants another chance to be a good father, but if it's too uncomfortable for you, you don't have to."

Cameron blinked and shook his head, unable to believe what was just said. He looked at his dad, and noticed the solemn, yet hopeful expression on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I was, but you don't have to decide right now. You can give it some thought and get back-"

"When?" Cameron asked, interrupting Kyle. Diane and Kyle stared at Cameron shocked.

"Cameron," Diane said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you want to think about this? I mean, there's school, your friends, your girlfriend-"

"I've already thought about it." He turned to face his mother. "Mom, I loved Playa Linda. I always have, and the only reason I really wanted to leave were because of the memories. But I had so many good memories here too, and being back here made me realize that. I've regretted leaving, and missing out on the things I loved here, and now that I have a chance to move back, I want to take it."

"But, what about your girlfriend?"

"I'm not going out with Melanie anymore."

"What?" Diane asked, now completely shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Mom. But I don't love her, and the one person I do love, lives here in Playa Linda."

Kyle raised his eyebrows when he heard his son's confession. "You're staying with Nikki, aren't you?"

Cameron turned to his father and nodded. Kyle gave a smile as Diane looked at her son in surprise. "What? Who's Nikki?"

"She was my girlfriend back here, Mom. My first love. And being back here with her made me realize just how much I missed her. And now that I'm with her again, I don't want to leave."

Diane gazed at her son and tears welled in her eyes, as she saw her son finally growing up. She smiled and gave him another hug. "Well, if that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you."

Cameron grinned and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom." He turned to his father. "So when can I move in?"

Kyle looked at Livia who shrugged. He turned back to Cameron and said, "Whenever's fine. There's a room ready for you, but you might need to return home for your belongings."

Cameron nodded and stood up. He embraced his father, who readily returned the hug. "Thanks Dad," he whispered, happiness filling his heart.

------------------------------------------------------

Nikki walked into the house, pleasantly dazed from the afternoon. She skipped into the kitchen and saw Susannah and Jay sitting at the counter arguing and eating some pasta. She rose her eyebrows. _Well there's something you don't see everyday._ "Hey guys," she greeted as she reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey Nikki," Susannah said, spinning some of her spaghetti on her fork. "Where's your boytoy?"

"If you are referring to Cameron," Nikki said, ignoring the snort from Jay and taking a swig of her water. "He's visiting his dad."

Jay choked on his noodles, and Susannah face-faulted. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison, taken aback.

Nikki went and sat down next to them at the counter. "His dad invited him over and Cameron figured this might be his only chance, so he decided to go over and say hi."

"Hmm," Susannah mused, looking over at Jay who was looking at Nikki curiously.

Nikki noticed his expression. "What?" she asked, returning his gaze.

"What exactly is going on between you two?"

Nikki looked at both Jay and Susannah who were now staring inquiringly at her. She gulped softly, and feigned innocence. "Nothing. So what were you guys arguing about?"

Jay and Susannah stared at her a moment more before answering her question. "Ava and Johnny are on a date," Susannah said.

"And we were debating whether or not Johnny was actually going to propose," Jay finished, taking another bite of his fettuccine.

Now it was Nikki's turn to be surprised. "Johnny and Ava are on a date?"

Jay and Susannah nodded.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well," Susannah began, pushing away her plate of pasta. "It's undecided. He asked her on a date this morning and told her to dress nicely-"

"Which he's never done before. And for men, that usually means an expensive restaurant and a big date," Jay interrupted.

"But," Susannah continued. "This is Johnny and we all know how many times he's pulled away."

"And he didn't tell either of you about his plans?" Nikki asked, looking between the two.

Susannah and Jay shook their heads. "And that's something I don't understand," Jay said, finishing his pasta. "I'm the one with the experience in this. And he didn't even ask me for pointers."

Nikki sighed. "Man, this sucks." She got up from the table and threw her empty bottle into the trash. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath. Keep me posted if you hear anything." She left the room.

Jay and Susannah stared after her.

"You buy that answer about her and Cameron?" Susannah asked, pursing her lips.

"Nope," Jay said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, me neither."

----------------------------------------

Cameron entered the house as quietly as he could. The door squeaked as he closed it behind him. He started down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he turned to go towards his room, but stopped when he noticed a faint light coming from the living room. He pursed his lips and changed direction, heading towards the family area. He walked quietly as he came in, smiling at the blonde who sat away from him on the couch, wrapped in a pink blanket and sipping on some coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Cameron asked as he approached the couch, sitting down next to the girl.

Nikki looked up when she heard the voice and smiled softly as she shook her head. "No. I'm too nervous," she replied as he sat down beside her, putting his arm up on the edge of the couch.

Cameron nodded, his lips twitching slightly. "About what?"

Nikki looked at him for a second before answering. "Sorry. I forgot you weren't here. Johnny took Aunt Ava out tonight."

Cameron smiled, understanding her nerves. "So you think he's going to do it?"

Nikki shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. She brought the purple mug to her lips to take another sip of her espresso before responding. "I don't know. I certainly hope so. They both have waited long enough." She leaned back in the sofa, the coffee cup resting in between her hands. She sighed and bit her lip lightly.

"Hmm… How was the movie?"

Nikki's eyes lit up. "Absolutely amazing. Practically as good as the book. Keira Knightley was fantastic and the girl who played Brionny, just fabulous. If you wanted to see it, I'd go see it with you."

"I'll pass," Cameron said, rubbing his lip. "War movie with major romance? Not exactly my taste."

"Hmm," Nikki said, fidgeting slightly, tapping her fingers against the coffee cup in her hands. Cameron watched her and let out a small chuckle when she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nikki turned her head towards him. "What's so funny?" she asked, curious.

"You," Cameron said, grinning at the perplexed look appearing on Nikki's face.

"Why?"

"Because," Cameron said as he put a hand on her knee. "You look more nervous than Ava probably is right now."

Nikki opened her mouth to retort, but stopped, realizing he was right. She blushed softly and moaned quietly, burying her head in her blanket.

Cameron laughed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Hey, it's all right. They love each other right?" he asked, looking Nikki in the eyes.

Nikki nodded, her cheek rubbing against Cameron's chest. "Yeah. They do. It just-"

"Hey," Cameron said, cutting her off. "If it's meant to happen, then it will happen. Okay?"

Nikki gave a small smile and nodded again. "Okay."

"Good," Cameron said, smirking as Nikki took a little breath to calm her nerves. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're nervous?"

"Very funny," Nikki said, pushing him on the shoulder slightly. She gave a little yawn and placed the purple coffee cup on the table in front of her. "So? How did the meeting with your dad go?"

Cameron leaned back into the couch, getting more comfortable. "It was great. I think he really has changed. And my mom was there. Dad wanted her to meet his fiancée or something, and we all ate dinner. It was almost as if we were a family again."

"That's awesome, Cam," Nikki said, grabbing his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It was weird at first. All the memories came flooding back when I entered the house, but then they went away. Dad repainted all the walls and moved the furniture around. It looks like a new house. Kind of like a fresh start with Dad."

"He really has changed hasn't he?" Nikki asked, pulling the blanket closer against her body.

Cameron wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tighter to him. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind trying to rebuild our relationship." He yawned softly, and leaned his head against hers. "We'll just have to see how it goes…" he trailed off, feeling his eyes drooping and finally closing.

Nikki gave a deep breath, tiredness coming upon her. "Yeah…" she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

--------------------------------------------

A kiss at the door, key turning in the lock, silent laughter, quiet footsteps echoing off the stairs… The newly engaged couple kissed again, and basked in their warmth. Ava gave a happy sigh when she saw her platinum diamond engagement ring. "Is this really happening?" she whispered, a content smile ever present on her face. Johnny nodded, kissing her head softly. "Yes, love. It's really happening."

Ava gave a small giggle and twirled slightly as the two walked towards the stairs. A light coming from the living room caught their attention and the couple headed to the room to turn off the light. Approaching the room, they saw a sleeping Nikki and Cameron on the couch, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and their hands linked. Smiles graced their features. Ava stared at their joined hands and furrowed her brows, worry appearing on her face. "That's the second time today I've seen them that close…And I haven't seen them like that since before Cameron moved. You don't think they're together do you?"

Johnny stared at them, and gave a sigh. "I don't know, Ava. They seem like they are though." He scratched his dark brown head. "Is that really a bad thing though? I haven't seen Nikki this happy since before Cameron left. Would it be wrong for them to be together?"

Ava looked at him. "Johnny, you remember how unstable she was when he left," she gently chided. "Claire said he was a breaking point for her, and he's not staying. Imagine what would happen now. She could try to-"

"To what? Kill herself? Ava, she's grown since then. She's a lot more mature now, and Claire has really helped her with dealing with her emotions." He looked at Nikki again. "I have faith in her."

Ava gave another sigh and relented. "You're right. I just… worry about her. She's been through so much."

"And because of that, she's stronger." He kissed her softly again. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Ava nodded, reached out over to the wall and shut off the light. The couple walked up the stairs to their bedroom to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! This has got to be my longest chapter ever. But once I started writing, I kept thinking of new ideas and I had to add them. So? What did you guys think? I personally loved the Cam and Nikki fluff. Melanie and Bradin know about Cameron and Nikki and now the adults are staring to suspect something. And go Ava and Johnny! Finally! And how did you like the twist about Cameron and his father? Were you guys expecting that? All right. Let's see if I can get five more reviews. I got eight last chapter. Thank you! The next chapter is pretty much done. I just have some tweaking to do. I'll update as soon as I get the five reviews. One down and three more to go! Until Next!


	13. Chapter 13

More Than Memories

Chapter 13

A/N: Regular thoughts are italicized. Flashbacks are italicized and centered. Poem is centered with title bold. Chapter is dedicated once again to my wonderful readers! Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Cameron twitched slightly in his sleep, feeling something brush against his nose. Raising his hand, he scratched his nose, and snuggled up closer against the sleeping blonde next to him. Breathing deeply, he focused his thoughts on Nikki again and slowly felt sleep claim him. Another brush to his nose. Cameron shook his head and groaned softly. He shifted his position slightly and moved his head to rest on top of Nikki's. Feeling satisfied, he relaxed and began to succumb to the darkness. A brush to the nose again. Cameron groaned another time and propped up on one arm. Opening his eyes, he blinked and his vision became focused landing on a somber Bradin, kneeling beside the couch. "Bradin," Cameron whispered, rubbing his eyes. "What are you do-"

"We need to talk," Bradin said gravely, his eyes boring into Cameron's.

Cameron stiffened from his gaze and fear began to course though his body. _Oh God. He knows._ "Um… Okay," Cameron answered nervously.

"We'll talk in my room." With that, Bradin stood up and left the room.

Cameron watched as he left, then laid back down, letting out a groan. He felt Nikki shift and turn her body, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Cam?" she mumbled, scooting closer to him.

"Hmm?" Cameron asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Did I just hear Bradin?"

"Yeah. He wanted to talk," Cameron said, slowly sitting up.

"What about?"

"Not sure." He quietly stepped over her body and onto the wooden floor.

"Cam?"

"Shh… Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little bit." He gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the living room and towards Bradin's. He knocked lightly on the door. "Bradin?" he called softly.

"Come in," came a muffled reply.

Cameron took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and quietly opened the door. He walked in and saw Bradin, wearing a solemn expression, sitting on the bed. "What's up?" he asked casually, trying to clear the tension in the room.

Bradin stared at him for a minute before answering. "Hmm, just wanted to comment on how close you're becoming with my sister."

Cameron dropped his head and shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. "You know, don't you?" he asked as he gulped softly.

Bradin scoffed. "Oh yeah. Wasn't hard to notice with the way you two were making out on the promenade yesterday."

Cameron winced and slowly rose to eyes to meet Bradin's. "You saw us?"

"And not only me, but Melanie saw you too."

Cameron groaned inwardly and rubbed his lip. "Shit."

Bradin nodded. "Shit is right." He got up from the bed and stood up in front of Cameron. "I'm going to ask you two questions and I want you to answer truthfully."

Cameron straightened up, and nodded, looking Bradin in the eye.

"Do you love Melanie?"

"No."

"Do you love Nikki?"

"Yes."

Bradin searched his eyes for any untruthfulness. Seeing none, he nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What are you going to do?"

Cameron sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I don't know. I need to talk to Melanie. Try to explain things and to apologize. I didn't mean for anything to happen. It just did, and it's not fair to her."

"And Nikki?"

"We've talked about it already."

Bradin narrowed his eyes. "Cameron, if you break her heart again-"

"I won't," Cameron said sincerely. He paused for a minute before grinning. "So what are you going to do?"

Bradin blinked and pursed his lips, confused. "What? About what?"

"Melanie. I know you like her."

Bradin's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"You're not the only one observant around here. Besides, I think she likes you too." Seeing Bradin's hopeful look, Cameron winked as he turned and walked out of the room.

Bradin stood there for a moment, digesting what Cameron just said. He smirked and walked out. _She likes me? Well this should be interesting._

----------------------------------

The light shone brightly through the windows into the room, and rested upon the sleeping figure of Ava. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled gently at her sleeping fiancé resting beside her. Catching a glimpse of the diamond ring on her left hand, she smiled again and her thoughts shifted to the dinner last night.

They had gone to Donatello's the night before, an expensive Italian restaurant.

"Johnny," Ava said, reaching over the table to grasp his hand. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"_It's my pleasure," Johnny replied, putting his hand on top of hers. "Enjoying the food?"_

_Ava nodded. "Absolutely. The calamari was wonderful and the fettuccine is fabulous." She took a sip of her white zinfandel and reached for a garlic breadstick. "How's the chicken parmesan?"_

"_It's great," He answered, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "It's been a long time since we've been out like this."_

"_I agree," she mused, setting down her fork. "Which reminds me. What's the occasion?"_

_Johnny set down his napkin and took a drink of his cabernet sauvignon before replying. "We are making a moment in history."_

Ava raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously as he grinned. He waved to someone behind her. She turned and saw the restaurant's violinist coming up to their table. She felt her cheeks redden and hope filled her heart. "Johnny? What are you doing?" she asked as the violinist propped his violin on his shoulder and began to play a melody that was quite familiar to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she smiled as the violinist continued to play Chicago's song. Johnny knelt down on one knee as Ava put a hand over her mouth, and produced a tiny black box.

"_I can't fight this feeling anymore," Johnny softly sang. "I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon this floor, come crashing through your door, Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore." He opened the box and Ava's tears fell more freely. Inside sat a tiny platinum ring, a diamond set in the middle. "Ava Gregory," Johnny began, his voice slightly unsteady. "I loved you those ten years ago when I first met you, and if possible, I love you more now. And I'm not running anymore. Will you marry me?"_

_Ava felt her throat constrict as happiness overflowed in her heart. She nodded furiously as Johnny walked over to her, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. The room cheered and applauded, but the two lovers took no notice and rejoiced in their change of relationship status._

Ava gave another content sigh. Turning her head, she saw Johnny still sleeping. She kissed him softly and rolled out of bed. She grabbed a robe, lying on a chair, and quickly put it on before going down the stairs towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------

The aroma of coffee came drafting through the living room and entered the nose of a sleeping girl on the couch. Nikki shifted and turned, feeling the blanket of sleep leaving her. She opened her eyes groggily and slowly sat up. Looking around, she noticed her aunt sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Getting up, she walked over to the table and sat down beside her aunt. She caught a glint of something out of the corner of her eye, and turning to it, her eyes opened wide with shock. On her aunt's left hand rested a sparkling diamond. Nikki squealed excitedly, now fully awake, and shocked her aunt who had been quietly sipping her coffee.

"Nikki? What in the world are you screaming for?"

"He proposed!!!" she exclaimed happily, pointing at the ring.

Ava followed her gaze and a smile appeared on her face before she rolled her eyes. "Yes, he did." 

"Oh my God!!"

"Nikki, quiet, or you'll wake up the whole house," Ava gently admonished.

Nikki quickly silenced her enthusiasm as her cell phone began to ring. Picking it up, she answered happily, hearing Amber on the other end. "Good morning! … No, we did not have sex! … No, Amber, Johnny proposed! … I know!! Wait, you're coming over here? Go over to your house? … Sure, let me get changed. Call me when you're outside. Bye!"

Nikki smiled at her aunt, then turned and ran up to her room and closed the door. Going to her closet, she pulled out a pair of Levi shorts and a casual white polo. She quickly changed into her chosen outfit and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a brush, and swiftly brushed through her blonde hair. Adding a little bit of foundation, eyeliner and lip-gloss to her face, she stepped back to examine herself. _Good enough Nik._ She reached for her purse and went over to her closet to put on a pair of rainbows.

A knock at the door stopped her movements. "Come in," she said, as she slipped her feet into the sandals. She looked up and saw Cameron entering her room, dressed in a black t-shirt and simple blue jeans. Her breath hitched and desire pierced her sharply. She took a deep breath to calm herself and gave Cameron a smile. "Hey Cam. What's up?" she asked carefully, noticing his solemn expression.

Cameron walked over to her bed, flopping down on it before answering. "Bradin knows."

Nikki tripped over her feet as she turned to look at him, her jaw hanging down. "What?"

Cameron sighed. "Yeah, and what's worse, Melanie knows too."

Nikki bit her lip sharply, and guilty look appeared on her face. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to try and talk to her. Try to explain everything, but somehow I don't think it's going to work."

Nikki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and exhaled deeply. "Cam, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Nik." He yawned and stretched his arms, his hands going under the pillows. His eyebrows furrowed as his hand came in contact with something hard: a book. Grasping it, he pulled it out and rested his gaze on it. His eyebrows rose and he sat up. "What's this?"

Nikki turned around and her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand. "Cameron! Put that down!"

"Is this your journal?"

Nikki walked over and reached for the diary, but Cameron moved it out of her grasp. "Cam!" 

"Oh, come on, Nikki. Let me read it."

"Cameron, that's private!" she said, still struggling to get back the book. Her efforts were in vain.

"What? I probably take up the whole journal."

Nikki stopped moving, suddenly realizing he was right. "Oh, alright. But one page."

Cameron grinned and opened the journal to a random page. Instead of seeing an entry, his eyes focused on a poem. He laid back as Nikki stood next to him nervously and began to read in earnest.

**Side by Side**

They sit with each other

Side by side on the swing,

Enjoying one another's

Presence.

Neither one is talking 

As the wind rolls

Softly against

The brown sand.

Together are they,

Their gentle hands

Clasped tightly,

Their fingers interlaced.

Slowly she lifts her head

And a slight blush creeps up

As she realizes that

He's looking straight at her.

She turns her head away

Watching as he does the same,

But only to find her head

Move again towards him.

His enchanting blue eyes

Gaze shyly into her own,

Radiating a warmth

Within her body.

She smiles softly

And drops her head,

Her eyes resting

On their intertwined hands.

Gradually, he removes his hand,

And places his arm

Gently around her

Pulling her close.

Warmth envelops her again

At the touch of his soft skin.

Slowly she leans against him,

Revelling in his masculine scent.

Tenderly, he rests his head

Upon her golden hair

As both sit quietly

Side by side.

Cameron smiled softly as he finished the poem, running his fingers over the page. He nodded and turned his gaze to Nikki, who stood quietly next to him, biting her lip. "It's great Nik. Really good. Describes us perfectly."

Nikki let out the breath she had been holding and sat down on the bed beside him. He handed her back her journal and she held it against her chest. "Yeah. I wrote that a few days after your dad came over that one day. It seemed so us too. Like there was no need for words, just each other's presence." She tucked a strand behind her ear. "It's probably the last happy poem I wrote before you moved. Everything after that was angry, dark, and depressing."

Cameron wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers. "Well, maybe now that we're together again, you'll have no need to write those kind of poems."

"Hmm." She laid her journal aside, and kissed him softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she basked in his presence. Suddenly, she felt something in her back pocket and the voice of Amy Winehouse filled the room. "They tried to make me go to rehab, but I won't go, no, no-"

"Hey Amber," Nikki yawned, still leaning against Cameron. "You're outside? … Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She snapped her red phone shut and moaned. "She has got to have the worst timing ever."

Cameron grinned. "I agree. You'll tell me all about it later right?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah." Giving him another kiss, she stood up and stretched. She checked herself in the mirror once more, gave Cameron a wave and walked out the room.

Cameron gazed after her before falling back onto her bed. He looked at her journal and contemplated taking another peek before dismissing the thought from his head. He closed his eyes and groaned when his own back pocket started vibrating. Taking his phone out, he looked at the number and almost froze in shock. _Melanie's mom? Oh God, we are in trouble._ He answered the phone. "Hello… oh hey Mrs. Bryant… No ma'am, we're staying at a friend's house… You want her home? … By tonight? …Okay, I'll go tell her to get packing… Goodbye." He hung up the phone and rubbed his lip lightly before standing up and walking out the room towards Melanie's. _She's not going to be happy._

----------------------------

"Bradin! Stop it!" Melanie squealed as she rolled around on the carpet floor, desperately trying to stop the barrage of Bradin's fingers. Melanie had entered his room minutes before and had jokingly insulted his level of passion. Needless to say, it was a blow to his pride and he had decided she should get punished for her remark. Now she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Now, now Melanie. I told you to behave. Now take your punishment like a man." Bradin's eyes twinkled with amusement as he continued his tickle attack, mercilessly tickling her sides and stomach.

"Bradin! Please! I – I can't – breathe!"

"Hmm… No."

"Please! I'm begging you. Stop!"

Bradin stilled his hands and stared down at the breathless girl under him, her blonde hair spread across the floor, her cheeks flushed. He swallowed quietly as desire pierced him sharply. "All right," he said, taking his hands away.

"Thank you," Melanie replied, clutching her chest, trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Bradin who was looking down at the floor.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat up, confused at the sudden change of mood.

"Nothing," Bradin muttered, pulling his knees to his chest. _God she's beautiful. Please let her stop. I don't know how much more I can take._

"Oh come on. You don't really think I'd buy that do you?" Melanie said, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "So tell me. What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? I'm incredibly attracted to you. That's what's wrong._ Bradin closed his eyes, trying to contain himself, but when he opened them and stared into her deep blue ones, he knew he had lost the battle.

"This," he whispered as he took his arms and gently pushed her on the floor, his body hovering over hers.

"Bradin. What-" Melanie stopped as she saw the flames of desire in his eyes. She swallowed and took a deep breath as she felt a burning flame flicker in her lower abdomen. "Bradin," she breathed as he claimed her lips with his. She moaned as she felt his body on hers and reached up to grab his head, pushing him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he gently rubbed her sides. Both were so enthralled with each other that neither heard the doorknob turning.

"Hey Bradin, you seen Melanie? Her mom just called and she wants us… to…" Cameron stared as he watched them make out on the floor.

"Mel?" Cameron asked, wide-eyed in disbelief. _Jeez, I knew Bradin liked her, but I didn't think it was that much._

Melanie's eyes shot open and she gasped when she saw Cameron standing in front of her, his mouth hanging open. "Cameron!" she exclaimed, quickly pushing Bradin off of her. "Cameron, honey… it's not what it looks like."

Cameron pursed his lips, wanting to laugh at the irony. He smirked._ It couldn't hurt to have a little fun._ "Really?" Cameron coldly voiced, his blue eyes turning hard like stone. "Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you just cheated on me." He stopped and watched Melanie move her mouth wordlessly. He bit his tongue to refrain from grinning. _This is fun. _"So what?" he continued, his voice as cold as ice. "You couldn't get it from me, you had to use Bradin?" He watched Bradin, out of the corner of his eye, put a hand up to his mouth, covering up a laugh.

"No, it's not like that! It's just…" Melanie said, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"It's what Mel?" Cameron asked, one of his eyebrows raised. His blue eyes bore into hers.

Melanie stiffened from his gaze, but narrowed her eyes as anger started to well up inside her. She stood up and faced him. "Okay!" she spat. "It's exactly like that. Except I'm not using him. I like Bradin. At least he's here for me instead of gallivanting around cheating with other girls."

Cameron's eyebrows rose. _I definitely wasn't expecting that._

"Yeah, Cam," She continued, taking his expression as a look of angered confusion. "I know all about it. I saw you with that… that blonde girl, making out like no tomorrow. So excuse me if I went to someone who would give me the comfort I'm looking for. Saving yourself? Ha! What a bunch of bullshit!" Melanie angrily yelled as she stood there in front of him.

Cameron couldn't contain himself any longer and laughed. "So that's what this is about. You got mad and decided to get back at me by cheating with Bradin." He turned to Bradin. "Sorry man. It must have been hard putting up with that." He did a subtle wink.

"No, dude. It's cool. It wasn't hard at all," Bradin replied, winking back at him.

Cameron grinned and turned back to Melanie. "And where did you get the idea that I'm still not saving myself?"

Melanie scoffed. "Oh please. I'm not an idiot. Now why don't you get the hell out of this room and go back to that whore? Bradin and I have some unfinished business." Melanie wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck, hanging off of him in a seductive manner.

Cameron's eyes narrowed further, feeling anger well up inside him. _Okay, she's not getting away with calling Nikki that. _ "Her name's Nikki," he growled. "And I would, except your mother just called and said that I have to take you back to Santa Maya. So pack your things. We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, tightening her grip around Bradin's neck.

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not," Cameron menacingly replied, his icy eyes staring straight into hers.

Melanie stiffened with fear as he started to walk towards her. She began to breathe heavily and loosened her grip on Bradin.

"Cameron," she said shakily, licking her lips. "What are you doing?" she asked, slowly starting to back away from Cameron's advance.

"If you won't come willingly, I'll have to take you by force," he said in a low tone.

Melanie widened her eyes and cringed slightly from the devilish grin on Cameron's face. "Get away from me!" she screamed, pushing past him and running out of the bedroom.

Cameron smirked. "Perfect," he said, locking the door. He turned around and nodded his head at Bradin, who was shaking from silent laughter.

"Cameron," Bradin finally said. "I don't know what the hell happened to you, but I like it. It's about time you got some damn backbone," he finished, slapping Cameron on the back.

Cameron grinned and looked back at the door. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Oh yeah," Bradin said, nodding his head. "She's feisty. I like that."

"Alright man. She's all yours." Cameron started towards the door, but was stopped when Bradin grabbed his shirt, stilling his movements. Cameron turned around, and immediately froze at the solemn expression on Bradin's face. "Um… yeah?"

"Did you sleep with my sister?" Bradin asked, his eyes boring into Cameron's.

"Sleep yes. Sex no," Cameron answered, the corner of his mouth twitching as Bradin slowly relaxed.

"Good. Cause if you had, I'd have to kill you."

Cameron's grin grew wider. "As if you could." He turned to leave again.

"Hey Cameron," Bradin said. Cameron glanced behind him. "You are going to say goodbye before you leave right?"

"Who said I was leaving?"

Bradin stared at Cameron for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cameron smirked. "I'm moving back in with my dad," he said as he unlocked the door and left the room, leaving behind a jaw-slackened Bradin.

---------------------------

Cameron walked down the hall and peeked into an open room. His gaze rested on a crying girl, kneeling on the floor packing her suitcase. Suddenly feeling guilty, he sighed and walked into the room. "Mel?" he called quietly, walking closer to the girl.

Melanie stiffened at the voice, and ignored him as she focused on her packing. She felt him lay a hand on her shoulder, and she brushed it away angrily. "Cameron, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Could you please leave?"

"No, because we do need to talk, or rather, I need to talk to you." Cameron sat down on her bed.

"Well that's just too bad because I don't want to listen," Melanie retorted, folding up a t-shirt and placing it in her suitcase.

"Look," Cameron said sighing, running his fingers through his hair. "I know you're mad at me, but I'd at least like a chance to explain myself."

"Explain what Cameron?" Melanie yelled throwing down the pair of jeans that was just in her hands. "The fact that you cheated on me or the fact that you get mad at me when I kissed Bradin? Or how about the fact that every relationship I'm in ends badly because I'm too stupid to realize that I'm not good enough for them?" Melanie became more hysterical as she spoke and at the end of her rant, she broke down and started crying again.

Cameron immediately got off the bed and kneeled beside her, gathering her in his arms. "Don't ever think that Mel," he said softly, gently rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. "If anything, we're not good enough for you. I'm sorry about how things turned out here, especially with how you found out. I had meant to tell you yesterday morning, but when I came back from my shower, you had already left."

Melanie sniffed a few times as her cascade of tears slowly came to a stop. "I guess I could tell. You started spending all your time with her, and we kept getting into stupid fights." She turned her head up to look at him. "You really love her, don't you?"

Cameron nodded. "I've been in love with her since the first summer I met her. We had our own share of fights, but we always came back to each other in the end."

Melanie sighed softly as she lowered her head. "I never really had a chance, did I?"

Cameron grinned. "Not really, but no one else did either."

Melanie nodded and reached her hands up to wipe away her tears. "I've got just one question."

"What's that?"

"Why were you angry at me when I kissed Bradin if you love Nikki?"

Cameron laughed and Melanie looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Melanie, I already knew you liked Bradin. I was really just teasing you."

Melanie's mouth dropped. "What?!" she exclaimed, breaking out of the embrace and turning to look at him.

"You didn't notice how hard I was trying not to laugh? Hell, even Bradin was standing there laughing."

"Well, it didn't feel like you were joking," Melanie said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, well, when you called Nikki a whore, it kind of took away from the playfulness of it."

Melanie grimaced. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Cameron," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright. You were angry," Cameron said, grasping her hand in his. "So, we okay?" 

Melanie looked at their hands and smiled. "Yeah, we're okay."

Cameron nodded. "Good." He stood up and stretched, yawning slightly. "I got to go pack myself. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes?"

Melanie glanced at her room, and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright. See you in a few." Cameron turned and left the room.

Melanie sighed wistfully after him and then turned back to her packing.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter done! Wasn't Cam such a sweetie to Melanie? I don't know of many boyfriends who cheat on their girlfriends and then go and comfort them. And I personally loved the Ava and Johnny proposal. I meant to put that in the last chapter, but it was so long, I decided to put it in a flashback in this one. And before anyone asks, yes I did write that poem. I wrote it about a year ago for two of my good friends and I thought it would work perfectly for Cameron and Nikki, so I touched it up some and used it. Did you like it? All right, we got two more chapters left, well one chapter and the epilogue. Thanks for the reviews everyone. The next chapter is finished, so give me five reviews, and I'll post it up! Until Next!


	14. Chapter 14

More Than Memories.

Chapter 14

_**A/N: Regular thoughts are italicized. Chapter once again dedicated to my wonderful reviewers**_

----------------------------------------

The trunk slammed as the red mustang was all packed. Cameron and Melanie turned to the family that had granted them hospitality the past week. Melanie stepped forward and smiled at the older blonde woman. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here Miss Ava."

Ava smiled warmly back at Melanie. "It was no trouble. You're welcome back here anytime. She turned her attention to Cameron as Melanie went to say goodbye to Bradin.

"Cam," she said, holding out her hands. Cameron went and embraced her. "Thanks again, Miss Ava."

"It was nice to have you around here again. And thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I haven't seen Nikki this happy in a long time," she said, pulling away.

Cameron gave a grin and turned his attention to Derrick who had run up to meet him. He ruffled his hair and said, "Hey bud."

"Cam, you have to promise you'll come back to visit," Derrick said as Cameron kneeled down to embrace the younger guy.

"I promise, D."

Seeing Melanie give Bradin a kiss on the cheek, Cameron gave Derrick one last smile before standing up to say goodbye to Bradin.

"Cameron," Bradin said as Melanie stood off to the side.

"Bradin," Cameron nodded. He held out his hand and Bradin accepted before pulling him into a man hug.

"It was good having you back," he said as they pulled away. "But if you hurt my-"

Cameron held up his sister. "I get it already."

Bradin smirked and the two shared another handshake before waving goodbye to the rest of the family. Cameron and Melanie walked to the mustang, got in, and the family stood back and watched, waving as the two teens drove away.

--------------------------------------------------

Amber and Nikki laughed loudly as they entered the house. "Did you see the look on your mom's face?" Nikki asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Amber nodded as she giggled next to Nikki. "I know! She looked at me as if I was actually going to get pregnant before graduating from high school."

"Your mom is weird sometimes," Nikki said, kicking off her flip-flops.

"I know," Amber said, her eyebrows rising. "Imagine trying to live with her.

"No thanks. You still want to go see I Am Legend?"

"Absolutely, and this should be a movie Cameron is interested in."

"Yeah, well, you never know with him," Nikki said, smirking. She ran up the stairs, quickly dropping her purse on her bed before walking to Cameron's room. She knocked softly on the door. "Hey Cam, it's me. Can I come in?" Nikki stood at the door, awaiting Cameron's answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when there was no reply. She knocked again, this time more soundly. "Cam? Are you in there? Can I come in?" She stood for a minute longer, and when receiving no answer, opened the door. Her eyes took in the freshly made bed, the drawers closed, and the floor clean of any clutter. Panic gripped her heart and she swiftly made her way to the bed, kneeling beside it, and looking under it, trying to locate his dark blue duffel bag. She saw nothing. Tears pricked her eyes as she slowly stood up, her breathing becoming ragged. _He can't have left. He wouldn't leave right? Not after everything that's happened between us. _ She glanced around the room, trying to spot anything of Cameron's. She opened the dresser; she looked in the closet, but nothing. Tears slid down her cheeks as emotions began to whelm up in her chest. She dropped to her knees, unable to stand anymore, and sobbed. _He left. He left. He didn't even say goodbye this time._

--------------------------

Amber stood at the foot of the steps, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Nikki and Cameron to come down. She looked at her watch and realized ten minutes had past since Nikki walked up the steps. _Please tell me they're not upstairs making out. Ugh._ Disgusted, Amber ran up the steps and noticed the door to Cameron's room was opened. She sighed in relief._ Oh good. They're not doing anything. What's taking them so long?_ She walked up to the room. "Hey Nik, Cam, what …" She trailed off when she saw her best friend on her knees in the center of the room crying. She quickly walked over and kneeled down beside her. "Nikki. What's wrong? Where's Cameron?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on her back, rubbing softly.

"He's gone, Amber." Nikki sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears. "He's gone."

Amber gaped. "What? He can't be gone." But as she looked around, the empty bed, the cleanliness of the room, she realized Nikki was right. "Well, maybe he left a note or something."

Nikki shook her head. "I was just in my room. I didn't see anything. And there were no messages on my phone." She felt tears prick her eyes again. "He's getting back together with Melanie."

"Nikki," Amber said softly, gripping her shoulder lightly, "Cameron's crazy about you. There's no way he's getting back together with Melanie."

"Then where is he?"

Amber didn't have an answer for her.

Nikki nodded, wiped her eyes again and stood up, starting towards the door..

Amber looked at her with concern, standing up as well. "Nik, where are you going?"

"I need to be by myself for awhile."

"Nikki!"

"Don't worry Amber. I think I'll go to Two Brothers and call Claire." She gave her a small smile. "I'll be okay."

Amber narrowed her eyes and watched as Nikki went out of the room. _No, you won't. But I trust you._ Clenching her teeth, she felt anger course through her. Taking out her phone, she pried back the top and angrily dialed the phone.

---------------------------------------------

Cameron tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as the music of Pink Floyd blasted through his car. "Hey! Teacher! Leave us kids alone! All in all it's just another brick in the wall," he sang loudly. He glanced at the clock. _One more hour and I can be with Nik permanently._ He continued singing and soon felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone. He turned down the music and grabbing his phone, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Amber, on the other line, yelled furiously.

"Jeez Amber," Cameron said, pulling the phone away from his ear. "I'm on my way back to Playa Linda. I'm about an hour away."

"Where did you go?" she asked impatiently.

"Santa Maya. I had to take Melanie back home, and then I had to get my belongings."

"Why the hell would you need to get your belongings?"

"Because I'm moving back in with my dad. But don't tell Nikki. I want it to be a surprise."

Cameron waited for her reply, but was met with silence. "Amber?"

"You're moving back in with your dad?" came a tentative answer.

Cameron laughed. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell Nikki you were taking Melanie back?"

"Because I figured I'd be back before you guys got back to the house," Cameron replied as he took the exit leading towards Playa Linda. "Why you asking?"

"Cause Nikki came home, saw your empty room, and thinks you and Melanie got back together and left for Santa Maya."

"What?!"

"And now she's really upset, and she just took off towards Two Brothers saying she wanted to be alone-"

Cameron snapped the phone shut as worry gripped his heart. He increased his speed, and stared weaving through traffic. _Oh God please don't let her try to kill herself._

Amber stared at her phone, her mouth hung open. _Did he just hang up on me?_

--------------------------------

Nikki carefully made her way down the sharp and unstable rocks, her cell phone cradled safely in her hand. Reaching the sand, she took off her shoes, and made her way to the edge of the ocean. Taking in a deep breath, she looked out at the sea of blue through her blood-shot eyes. Feeling tears coming out, she angrily brushed them away. The waves rocked back and forth, soaking her legs and shorts. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of the salty air, and choked back a sob. _Not this time…_ Glancing at her phone again, she flipped it open, dialed a number, and held it to her ear. She heard it ring four times before someone picked up. "Hello… Claire? This is Nikki. Can you talk?"

------------------------------

Cameron slammed the door to his red 1965 mustang, and started running towards the beach house. He ran up the stairs and knocked heavily on the door. "Hello!" he shouted. "Is anyone there?" He knocked again loudly and finally the door opened.

"Cameron! Hey!" Bradin greeted with a hearty smile. "Didn't figure you'd be back so soon. What's up?" He motioned his head and beckoned Cameron to come in.

Cameron shook his head. "Is Nikki here? Can I speak to her?" he asked desperately, hoping against hope she was there.

"Um… nope, sorry man, but little sis and Amber ran out a few hours ago and they haven't been back since," Bradin said warily, narrowing his eyes at the brunette haired boy in front of him. "Why? What happened?"

"Damn it!" Cameron yelled, hitting his palm against the side of the house.

Bradin froze at his outburst. "Yo, Cam. What's wrong?" he asked, a worried expression forming on his face. He stepped out of the house.

Cameron turned around, putting his hands on top of his head. He rubbed his lip, his breathing becoming irregular. "Nothing…I gotta go," he said, running down the stairs headed for his car.

"Not so fast Cameron! What's going on?!" Bradin shouted, shutting the door and following Cameron down the porch steps.

Cameron ignored him, opening the door and getting in, starting the ignition.

"Cameron, you'd better tell me what's going on," Bradin warned, grabbing hold of the car door. His eyes narrowed at Cameron.

"Bradin, let go." Cameron said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't have time!" Cameron yelled frantic.

"Well make time damn it!" Bradin shouted, holding on tighter to the car door. "This is MY SISTER CAMERON! Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

Cameron shifted to drive and put his foot on the break. "I gotta leave. Let go."

"No."

"Last time I'll ask Bradin."

"Not gonna."

"Later Bradin." Cameron let his foot of the break and pressed the gas pedal hard, the car jolting forward before taking off. Bradin lost his hold and fell to the ground, dust coming in his face.

"CAMERON!!!" Bradin yelled to the quickly disappearing car, but Cameron ignored him and sped off into the night.

-------------------------------

Cameron drove wildly down the streets, his mind on everything but the road. _God please let her be there. Please let her be alive._ He hit the gas harder, hurrying to get to Two Brothers. He approached the cliff and quickly parked the car, rushing to get to the cliffside.

"Nikki!" he shouted urgently, praying she would hear him. He looked into the crashing waves below; high tide had come in. He continued to search for her as he began to climb down the cliff. _God please. Please let her be okay. Help me find her. Please God. Please._ He glanced down again at the waves, but saw nothing. Desperate, he slid down the cliff, his hand running along the side to keep him from falling. He finally reached the bottom and rushed over to the water, stumbling along the way from the sand. Blood ran down his hand from the cuts formed from the continuous rock sliding, but he didn't care. He continued to run, and finally came to the water. Waves crashed against him, forcing him into the water. He disregarded it and pushed his way through. He groped frantically in the water, wave after wave crashing on him. Sensing nothing, Cameron dropped to his knees in defeat. _God Nik. Where are you?_ A sudden voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Cameron?"

He looked over his shoulder and noticed Nikki standing there, her face stained with tears, her eyes bloodshot red. Her outfit, consisting of a baggy white t-shirt and blue jean cutoffs, was blowing gently from the wind. She stood in front of him, holding a cell phone in one hand, shivering slightly from the cool breeze.

"Nikki," he breathed, stumbling as he rose to his feet. He started moving towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired coldly, her eyes narrowing at him and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Cameron stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by Nikki's indifference. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I asked what are you doing here." She answered, glaring at him.

Cameron stared at her, bewildered by her attitude. "I came looking for you. I was worried about you." He said softly, taking a step towards her.

She moved back. "Oh, so you actually care?" she scoffed, kicking up some sand with her foot.

Cameron blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I do. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Cameron stared, jaw-slackened, unable to say anything.

Nikki scowled. "That's what I thought. Go back to Melanie. I don't need you anymore." She turned around and started walking away.

"Nik!" Cameron yelled, running after her. He grabbed her arm, receiving a slap on his hand, causing him to jerk it away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "Go away! I don't want you anymore. I don't need you anymore. Go back home and leave me alone!" She attempted to leave again, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"I'm right here, Nik," Cameron said softly. "It's me, Cam." He grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She twisted in her embrace, trying to escape, but his hold tightened.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please let go."

"No," he whispered. "I'm not going to let go. Not ever."

Tears leaked out of her eyes and began falling down as she started crying harder. She flung her arms around him as he pulled her closer. He led her down to the ground, sitting her down gently on the sand as he dropped down next to her.

"Nik," he said softly, his breathing ragged. "Look at me."

She didn't respond and kept her face turned from him.

"Nik," he pleaded, taking her hand in his.

She sniffed softly. "You didn't even say goodbye this time," she said quietly, keeping her gaze to the ground.

"Nik." He took her chin in his hand and moved her head up, looking her in the eyes. "I'll never leave you again," he said sincerely. "I wasn't this time. That's why I didn't leave a note or anything. I made the mistake of leaving you once and it cost me three years of my life." He gently caressed her cheek. A flicker of a smile appeared on her face. "I'm not going anywhere," he continued. "I couldn't. I love you."

Nikki's eyes began to water and she gave a gentle smile. "I love you too, Cam," she replied softly.

He wrapped his arms around her again and drew her close, holding her to him. She returned his embrace, clinging to him for comfort. He kissed her gently on the head and then laid back on the beach, pulling her with him.

"Hey Cam?" Nikki questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" he said, holding her closer to him.

"What did you mean you said you weren't going to leave this time?" she asked. "I mean, you don't live here. You've got to go back home right?" She lifted her head, her blonde hair framing her face as she gazed at his face, waiting for his response.

Cameron smirked. "I meant I wasn't leaving for good. I was going home to drop off Melanie. That and to get my belongings."

Nikki stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Meaning as of tomorrow, I'll be officially living with my dad again." He laughed seeing the expression of shock on Nikki's face.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes brightening. "Are you serious?"

A bright smile lit her face when Cameron nodded. She snuggled back down to him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Cameron smiled and held on to her tighter. "Anything for you, Nik."

Nikki smiled lightly and laid her head down on his chest. She took her hand and put it on top of his, interlacing their fingers. Together, they laid on the beach, soon succumbing to the pitch-black night.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sigh… it's almost over! sniff sniff All we have left is the epilogue. Thank you guys so much for your support. It really means a lot. The epilogue's completely finished, and considering this is the second to last update, I'm going to ask for seven reviews before I post up. Is that okay? Give me seven reviews (I know you can do it!) and you'll get the final end to More Than Memories! Until Next!**_


	15. Epilogue

More Than Memories

Epilogue

Nikki quietly sat on the swing outside, staring out at the ocean, the wind blowing gently around her. She sighed softly as she contemplated her life. _Here I am, eighteen years old, about to graduate as valedictorian from high school. _She smiled. _Ava and Johnny are the best ever, and they'll be parents soon. I'm going to have a cousin! Hmm… Jay and Erica will be getting married soon too._ Her gaze flickered over to Derrick doing tricks on his skateboard. _Derrick's just about to go into high school. Wow. Where has the time gone? Seems like yesterday he was just entering middle school. _She grinned. _And there's Bradin with Melanie of course. Talk about long distance relationships, especially with Bradin finishing college. But they managed it. They really are good together. Strange…. Who would have thought I would steal her boyfriend and she would date my brother? _She giggled. _Life certainly has a way of getting back at you._ She took a deep breath and gave another sigh. _This year has definitely been the best. And to think in a few months Cam and I are off to USC. Cam…. If you hadn't moved back, I don't know what… _Nikki's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the screen door swing back in place. She turned her head and smiled as she saw Cameron walk towards her and sit on the swing beside her.

"Hey," she greeted, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey," he said, gently putting his arm around her. "What are you out here for?"

"Ah nothing. Just thinking about what's gone on lately."

"There sure has been a lot huh?"

"Yeah." She laughed as she saw Melanie hit Bradin in the face with her slice of pie. "Look," she said, pointing at the couple.

Cameron turned his head and laughed at the scene. "I think pie looks good on him."

"Yeah, totally suits him," Nikki added as Bradin began to lick the pie off his face.

Cameron sighed and shook his head. "Isn't it weird how life gets revenge? I cheat on her and she falls into the arms of your brother.

Nikki laughed again. "I was just thinking that. And next year they'll both be at the same college. Oh well. I think we got the better end of the bargain," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I think so too." Cameron softly kissed the top of her head.

"So, what are you out here for?" Nikki asked him.

"Oh, Amber called."

"Let me guess. She wants to go shopping." Nikki said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Cameron feigned surprise. "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"Maybe because that's all she ever wants when she calls now."

"Either that or talk about her new college boyfriend." He switched his voice to falsetto, impersonating Amber. "James is so hot. He's so strong and oh my goodness! You have got to see his six pack." He rolled his eyes, and shook his hair out of his eyes, as Nikki giggled next to him.

"She just really likes him."

"Tell me about it," Cameron muttered, shaking his head. "She wants us to call her back. Let her know if we want to go." Cameron rested his head on top of hers.

"Do you want to go?" Nikki asked, gazing up at him.

Cameron grinned sheepishly. "Um… actually, kind of. I need a few more board shorts for summer."

Nikki laughed at his confession. "Hm…. I'll call her in a little bit then."

"Not now?" Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Nope," Nikki said, shaking her head. "I'd much rather sit here with you."

Cameron grinned. "I knew you always found me irresistible."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Ha! That's what you think."

"Oh? Well maybe I should just hook back up with Melanie." Cameron began to stand up.

Nikki grabbed him and sat him back down before he had a chance to walk away. "I don't think so," Nikki said, a tone of possessiveness in her voice, hugging him tightly. "You're mine."

Cameron snorted. "That's what you think."

"What?" Nikki asked airily. "Is there someone else? Well…. I could always kill myself."

Cameron jerked and turned to Nikki wide-eyed. "Don't. Say. That."

"Joke! Kidding!" Nikki said frantically, waving her hands up in front of her.

"Don't joke about that," Cameron said solemnly. "I've had nightmares about it ever since Derrick told me. And to think it was my fault in the beginning." He held her tight and burrowed his face in her hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured.

Nikki smiled softly. "Well, it's not going to happen again," she said assuredly. "Claire helped out a lot, giving me advice on how to handle my emotions."

"You still have sessions with her?"

"Occasionally. Just to talk though. She likes to stay updated in my life." Nikki laid her head back down on his shoulder. "She asks about you a lot."

"Really?" Cameron asked, sitting up, intrigued.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. She finds you interesting. Old flame comes back to town with new girlfriend and ditches her to go back to old flame. Classic stuff."

Cameron laughed. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Forget about you and go back home with Melanie?"

"Well, her exact words were leave me in the past as a nice memory."

"Well, if I did that, you would have haunted me for the rest of my life."

"Aw, is Cameron afraid of ghosts?" Nikki mocked slightly, making a little puppy dog face.

"As a matter a fact, I am," Cameron said seriously.

Nikki gazed at him for a few minutes and saw a smile tug at his lips. She swatted his shoulders before placing her head back on them.

Cameron rested her head on top of hers and sighed. "No Nik… we are and always have been more than that."

They sat quietly for a few moments, gazing at their surroundings.

"You want me to call Amber?" Cameron asked, breaking the small silence.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"All right." Cameron stood up and stretched, his chest, arm, and back muscles rippling under his shirt. Nikki smiled appreciatively. He started off.

"Wait," Nikki said, getting off the swing. Cameron stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

She walked up to him and kissed him gently, yet thoroughly.

"Mmmm…. What was that for?" Cameron murmured, quickly returning the favor.

"Just being you." Nikki replied, a bright smile on her face.

Cameron kissed lightly again. "Well, that, was for being you." She laughed. He nodded to the house. "You coming?"

"Yeah… In a sec."

"Okay." Cameron turned around and walked back into the house.

Looking back, Nikki sighed happily and watched as Derrick continued his skateboarding. Bradin and Melanie sat at the picnic tables, still feeding each other pie, and Jay and Erica were walking along the beach. _More than memories…. I like that._ Nikki smiled again and finally turned around, following Cameron in the house.

THE END!

_**A/N: I feel like crying now! My story is finally completed. I couldn't have done it without you guys. And you reviewed 100 times!**_

_**Special thanks to the following people:**_

_**Ready anf (who inspired me to start this fic in the first place. Trikki all the way baby!)**_

_**SecondStarToTheRight15 (my first reviewer!)**_

_**A BIG and GRATEFUL thanks to these people: my reviewers:**_

_**SecondStarToTheRight15**_

_**Daydreamer169**_

_**Javasmoker**_

_**Litgal**_

_**Xpinkittyx**_

_**Lady Gwynevere**_

_**Chris Grace**_

_**Ready anf**_

_**He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime**_

_**LovefortheO.C.**_

_**Hpfanzforever**_

_**Corbin's Gril**_

_**Eagleschick86**_

_**Cnmx**_

_**KRB**_

_**Spiedermanrox1981**_

_**Punette101**_

_**DutchIcePrincess**_

_**Ilovetoplaybball**_

_**Pmturley**_

_**Xxzefron-lover**_

_**Iugome**_

_**Daseyfan**_

_**Lucymxx**_

_**Buffyfreak2008**_

_**Hannah08**_

_**X3GeekinthePinkk**_

_**Cynthia 1993**_

_**Candace Storms**_

_**LovexIsxBlind**_

_**Pocky Junkie**_

_**TDK120**_

_**Corinne**_

_**Lindzeh**_

_**Beccaboo92**_

_**ZacELover01**_

_**Deni**_

_**VcChick**_

_**Circe Song**_

_**7THLUVER0908**_

_**Cutemc93**_

_**XxGabriellaMontez**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl**_

_**And finally a BIG thanks to those who put me on their favorite story/story alert/favorite author/author alert lists:**_

_**TDK120**_

_**7THLUVER0908**_

_**Buffyfreak2008**_

_**Candace Storms**_

_**Cynthia 1993**_

_**Harvard Yale Girl**_

_**Karebear-19-2007**_

_**KatKat0150**_

_**Katie Emily**_

_**Rubi navel**_

_**TroyBoltonFan**_

_**VcChick**_

_**Beccaboo92**_

_**Cutemc93**_

_**Daseyfan**_

_**Daydreamer169**_

_**Hpfanzforever**_

_**Lucymxx**_

_**Malliebabiee**_

_**Punette101**_

_**Ready anf**_

_**Spiedermanrox1981**_

_**Corbin's Girl**_

_**Dance in his love**_

_**DutchIcePrincess**_

_**He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime**_

_**Jesska Loves You**_

_**Lady Gwynevere**_

_**SecondStarToTheRight**_

_**Stixie Marie**_

_**WildCats14**_

_**Yankeexox88**_

_**Babyblu82**_

_**Coolnix91**_

_**Gilmorekbm**_

_**Iugome**_

_**Jennlynn2007**_

_**Jhebert19**_

_**Kow hissori**_

_**Mrsefron89**_

_**Xochrissy**_

_**Xoxalicexox**_

_**Xpinkittyx**_

_**xx.zefron-lover**_

_**x3GeekinthePinkk**_

_**Eagleschick86**_

_**Sakura Lisel**_

_**XxGabriellaMontez**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl**_

_**If I have forgotten anyone, forgive me, and please let me know so I can add you to the lists.**_

_**All right, now on to the good stuff. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. I've already worked out the plot and summary. If you guys are interested in reading a sequel, let me know in a review or pm.**_

_**Here's a tentative summary:**_

_**Nikki and Cameron are about to start their new lives in college, and their bond is stronger than ever. But will the stress of college and new friends tear them apart?**_

_**How does that sound? Sound good? If I do decide to do this though, it will be a little shorter than More Than Memories, and will be filled with more angst and drama. Plus, updates will probably be just as long, if not longer. If you guys don't like the idea of a sequel, I have another story in mind (Cameron and Nikki of course), which will be called Unrequited Love. I'm still working out the plot. **_

_**Well I guess that does it for More Than Memories. Keep writing and keep reading! Sayonara!**_


End file.
